NOMIN SKETSA
by mitsuhara99
Summary: Jaemin bukan seorang Nerd, tapi dia lebih nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktunya duduk di bawah pohon atau menorehkan pensilnya di kertas putih atau saat mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah. Sampai seseorang merubah jadwal tenangnya. Jeno Lee, ketua kesiswaan yang berwibawa. Itu yang mereka bilang, semua hal yang ada padanya adalah sempurna. Tapi like every book have their own secret,
1. 1

Awal tahun ajaran baru, hari pertama di sekolah, teman baru, dan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak asing tapi entah kenapa mereka menganggapnya istimewa. Tapi Jaemin ada di sini, di deretan kursi ketiga yang menghadap jendela ke lapangan sana.

Wajahnya datar, seperti hari pertama masuk sekolah bukanlah minatnya. Terlebih benda yang paling penting yang seharusnya ia bawa setiap hari tertinggal di rumah karena kakaknya.

Buku sketsa.

"Huft." Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Jaemin mendengus bosan. Hari pertama di musim panas sudah pasti tidak ada guru yang masuk. Hanya wali kelas baru mereka yang memperkenalkan diri lalu menghilang setelahnya.

Percayalah, seramai apapun kelasnya saat ini tidak ada cerita liburan yang cukup menarik juga teman mengombrol yang cukup seru baginya.

Lee Donghyuck atau Haechan, sahabat nyinyirnya itu pasti sedang asik bergulung di dalam selimut sekarang. Ia beralasan demam untuk meyakinkan ibunnya, sudah pasti itu bohong. Bocah semok itu hanya malas. Yeah malas.

Mata bosannya beralih ke arah lapangan yang ramai. _Apa ini sudah istirahat?_ pikirnya. Dan terjawab saat kelasnya hanya berisi beberapa orang di sana.

Kembali ke lapangan.

Hal membosankan seperti biasa, sekumpulan anak-anak tukang pamer yang sedang bermain basket, _kurasa_.

Enam orang setingkatnya, beradu bermain basket di hari seterik ini. Kalau tidak salah mereka Hyunjin, Guanlin, Sanha dan sisanya ia tidak tahu. Jaemin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Jaemin-ah, kau ingin sesuatu? Aku mau kekantin." Itu Renjun, si Cina cantik yang bersikeras jadi seme.

"Aku, ikut saja." Jaemin berlari menyusul Renjun yang berdiri di pintu kelas.

...

"Renjunie."

"Hmm?" Rejun yang masih sibuk membuka bungkus jellynya hanya bergumam.

"Kau tahu anak itu?" Jaemin menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya.

"Siapa?"

"Itu tuuh, yang lagi hadap-hadapan sama Sanha." Telunjuk Jaemin mengarah pada yang di maksud.

"Ohh itu, makanya jangan buku gambar mulu yang kau galauin." Jaemin cemberut mendengar ocehan temannya itu.

"Ish kau ini, aku sudah coba lupakan itu tauk."

"Dia Lee Jeno, anaknya Donghae Ssaem."

"Mwo, dia anaknya Ssaem idaman itu?" Duuh Jaemin cabenya mulai deeh. Renjun hanya menatap datar temannya yang satu ini. "Pantas saja dia mirip seseorang."

Jaemin manggut-manggut. Seketika muncul sesuatu di otaknya dan ia sadar kalau gambaran yang melayang-layang di otaknya tidak mungkin ia gambar di buku catatan dan beresiko di lihat Jaehwan Saem

 _Arrghh Jaehyun Hyung sialan._ Wajahnya kembali kusut sampai akhirnya ia dan Renjun kembali ke kelas mereka.


	2. 2

Hari demi hari berganti dan Jaemin punya kebiasaan baru sekarang. Menggambar di pinggir lapangan basket, yang biasanya tidak pernah jadi tempatnya selama ini. Bahkan saat keanehan itu di lihat oleh Haechan sahabatnya Jaemin hanya menjawab.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik atau ada seseorang yang menarik." Haechan menyeringai menggoda Jaemin yang seperti menahan senyum.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik."

"Kau tidak pernah suka keramaian setahuku."

"Sekarang aku suka."

"Kau mencurigakan." Mata Haechan memicing curiga.

"Aku bukan mata-mata Haechan-ah." Jaemin memfokuskan diri pada gambarnya yang sudah sedikit lagi selesai.

Haechan menggertakkan giginya kesal tanpa sadar.

Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya gambar apapun yang ia lihat di lapangan basket dalam bentuk chibi yang tidak terlalu rumit, tapi ini imut.

"Seperti biasa, gambarmu membuatku ingin memilikinya." Haechan berbinar saat melihat goresan-goresan pensil Jaemin di sana.

"Kau harus bayar mahal untuk ini." Jaemin tersenyum angkuh.

"Cih, apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk masuk kelas design? Atau membuat Webtoon gitu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Boleh tidak aku membenturkan kepalamu ke tembok? Sombong banget sih." Haechan berkerut gemas. Jaemin terkekeh.

Seperti sebuah takdir dalam drama yang menyakitkan. Sebuah bola basket melayang kencang ke arah kedua sahabat itu, tepatnya ke arah Jaemin.

Suara benturan yang tidak terlalu keras tapi bisa buat Jaemin mengerutkan hidungnya ngilu karena bola itu menghantam wajahnya, dan setelahnya.

Sialan!

Gambarnya yang sekarang punya garis panjang membentang dari ujung hingga ujung hasil karyanya, sekali lagi ulah bola basket sialan itu.

Haechan berjengit ngeri, Jaemin yang mengamuk karena hasil gambarnya kacau lebih menyeramkan dari Eommanya saat melihat kamar tidurnya.

"Maaf, apa kau terluka?" Suara lembut muncul di antara keduanya.

"Apa harus kau bertanya hal sekonyol itu?" Haechan sangat ingin melipir pergi tapi melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung sahabatnya, ia urungkan.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN GAMBARKU!" Persetan dengan bau anyir dan rasa seperti ingus yang keluar dari hidungya-Jangan lupakan perihnya. Jaemin ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampan di depannya ini.

"Aku minta maaf...hidungmu-" Belum selesai Jeno bicara Jaemin meninggalkan siapapun di lapangan dengan langkah cepat sambil menggerutu. Di ekori Haechan yang Khawatir temannya pinsan.

"Aku salah ya?" Ujar Jeno bingung, ia menurunkan sapu tangan beserta tangan-tangannya yang menggantung di udara.

Guanlin dan teman-teman mainnya tadi datang, bocah itu menoyor Jeno yang masih pasang tampang bodohnya.

"Seriusan deh Jen, kau baru aja membenturkan bola basket sampai hidungnya berdarah masih nanya salah apa enggak?" Itu Hyunjin kok, bukan Guanlin si galah berjalan itu cuman noyor doang terus diem kayak tiang ring.

Senyum innosen bocah Lee itu buat teman-temannya tambah kesal. Terutama Guanlin, _punya temen kok pinternya gak ngikutin Dadnya sih ini anak._

...

Haechan berlari cepat menyusul Jaemin yang sepertinya masih tidak peduli dengan darah di hidungnya.

Jaemin di seret tanpa kata ke kamar mandi, sahabatnya itu membawanya ke washtafel dan mengusap bawah hidungnya seperti seorang ibu yang membersihkan ingus anaknya.

"Terima kasih Chan-ah." Jaemin menyumpal tisu pada hidungnya.

"Apa kau bisa lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi?"

"Aku pernah menghancurkan kamar Jaehyun hyung karena menyembunikan buku sketsa ku." Kata Jaemin kalem.

Haechan meringis tanpa sadar. "Lalu dimana Buku sketsa **kesayanganmu** itu?"

Mata Jaemin membola, ia berlali kembali ke lapangan dan tidak menemukan apapun. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun di sana tak laama bel sekolah bebunyi. Dengan kesal Jaemin kembali ke kelasnya.

Moodnya hancur seharian karena kesialan ini.


	3. 3

Jaemin berjalan lesu selama menuju kelasnya, perkara buku sketsanya yang hilang masih berdampak sepertinya.

 _Apa aku beli buku baru saja ya?_ Tapi mengingat eommanya akan marah kalau sampai ia minta lagi.

Haechan nepuk-nepuk bahu Jaemin saat dia lihat ada sesuatu yang ia kenal dan di bawa orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Apa?" Tampangnya masih cemberut. Haechan menunjuk suatu arah dengan dagunya.

Sampai di depan mading Jaemin menarik bahu si pelaku yang membawa gambarnya sejak tadi.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Wow ow, Kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya."

"Itu gambarku, darimananya aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?" Haechan mengigit pipi dalamnya melihat Jaemin naik pitam.

"Jangan bercanda aku mendapatkan ini dari Haerin dan ia bilang ini miliknya." Bocah itu membuka kaca pelapis mading menempelkan gambar yang _literaly_ milik Jaemin di sana, menutupnya menoleh dan menyeringai remeh pada Jaemin dan pergi berlalu tanpa berkata apapun.

 _Arrrghhh, bolehkah aku memutilasi seseorang saat ini._ Jaemin menatap tajam siapapun bocah laki-laki kurang ajar tadi itu.

Ia paling tidak suka jika gambarnya di ketahui siapapun, sampai saat ini yang tahu hasil-hasil karanya hanya Haechan dan Hyung ter-menyebalkannya Jaehyun. Karna ia menorehkan semua karyanya bukan untuk siapapun apalagi uang dan popularitas, ia hanya melakukannya untuk dirinya.

Tangan Jaemin sepenuhnya terkepal. Ini menyebalkan, beneran deh.

Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak kakinya menghentak menuju kelas. Dan sepertinya belum

selesai hari sialnya dari kejauhan Jaemin mlihat seseorng yang ia benci.

Orang yang membuat hidungnya beradarah, orang yang membuat ia kesal seharia sampai hari ini, orang yang menghilangkan buku sketsanya. Jaemin melengos masuk ke dalam kelas tapi Jeno mengikutinya.

"Tunggu." Jeno berhasil meraih bahu Jaemin dan membuat bocah itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"..."

"Ini, aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin." Jaemin tahu itu buku sketsa tapi buku itu bukan miliknya.

"Itu bukan milikku."

"Terimalah ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena ualahku kemarin." Eyesmile attack di depannya ini hampir membuat Jaemin luluh. Tanganya hampir terulur tapi dengan segera Jaemin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Jaemin bisa mendengar bisikkan kata-kata ' _Munafik', 'terima saja apa susahnya sih'_. Ia menggertakkan rahangnya kseal.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya. Jika kau sudah selesai kembalilah ke kelasmu." Jaemin berjalan acuh mnuju bangkunya dan Haechan.

Dengan tampang kecewa yang Hachan yakin bikin semua anak perempuan di kelasnya ingin membunuh Jaemin, Jeno menunndukkan wajahnya dan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Kau melewatkan kesempatan Jaemin-ah."

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang aku harus cari si Haerin-Haerin itu sebelum semua gambarku tersebar." Jaemin Hampir memasukkan Kimbab buatan Hyungnya sebelum di comot Haechan. Dan bocah itu memasang tampang tak berdosa sama sekali sambil mengunyah.

"Haerin? Maksudmu Seo Haerin?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aaah, pantas saja kalau gambarmu di tempel di mading kalau gitu, dia kan ketua club mading pasti dia yang suruh."

"Tapi memangnya sampai harus di akui itu miliknya gitu? Bagaimana mading bisa bagus kalau mencuri ide seperti itu."

"Itu yang aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi kau tahu kan yang mana Seo Haerin itu?"

"Tuuuh, ia duduk tepat di belakangmu dan sedang menatap kita." Haechan terlalu santai sepertinya. Sampai tidak melihat jika Jaemin sudah beranjak ke si pencuri bukunya.

"Seo Haerin."

"A-ada apa Jaemin-ah?" _Wajahnya tenang tapi kelakuannya mencurigakan._

"Di mana buku sketsaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaaan dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Beri tahu di mana bukuku sekarang apa susahnya sih." Tanpa sadar suarnaya meninggi dari yang ia maksud. Sampai semua orang di kantin memperhatikannya.

"Haduuuuh" Haechan mengusap wajahnya kasar, temannya ini tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian tapi kelakuannya malah begini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bola mata Haerin bergerak acak dan Jaemin sudah pasti tahu anak ini berbohong.

Tidak ingin menambah keributan Jaemin menarik tangan si pencuri keluar dari kantin, ia tidak tahu ke mana tapi mereka berhenti di samping toilet dekat perpustakaan yang cukup sepi karena ini di ujung koridor.

"Jujurlah!" tatapannya tidak melunak sama sekali.

"A-aku, aku minta maaf Jaemin-ah. Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu jadi aku melakukannya." Gadis itu menunduk takut.

"Dan dengan begini kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" Tidak ada intimidasi dalam suaranya, tapi nada datar itu membuat Haerin mengkerut seketika.

"Kembalikan bukuku." Jaemin mendekat dan mengukung Haerin dengan tangan kirinya di tembok.

"Hei, tidak pantas melukai seorang gadis begitu." Itu bukan Haechan, sekalipun bocah itu sejak tadi menonton Jaemin dan Haerin di sudut yang tidak terlihat sambil mengunyah sisa kimbap Jaemin, bocah itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menonton. Dan mengabaikan ponselnya bergetar sejak tadi. _Pasti Mark hyung deh._

Itu suara Jeno.

"Kau harus berhenti."

Kening Jaemin mengkerut tak suka.

"Aku gak ngerti di mana urusanmu di sini, kenapa kau ikut campur?" Jeno menatap tatapan intimidasi Jaemin tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak boleh memukul seorang gadis seperti itu." Jaemin menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia malah ingin memukul bocah ini sekarang.

"See? Tanganku masih bersih dari apapun yang ada di gadis itu, atau mau kau saja yang ku pukul hmm. Tuan ikut campur?" Jaemin menarik dasi lawannya yang lebih tinggi, hingga jarak wajah mereka sejajar dan cukup dekat.

Bocah itu malah tersenyum dan Jaemin melihat eyesmile attack untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, dan sialnya ekspresi itu membuat pipi Jaemin bersemu.

Jaemin mengalihkan rasa malunya dan agar jeno tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah, bocah itu meninju wajah yang mirip dengan Lee Saem kecintaan para murid itu cukup keras.

Jeno tersungkur, dan refleks memegang pipinya. Anak yang tadi memukulnnya mematung air mukanya seperti baru di sihir atau semacamnya.

Jeno memandang Jaemin tak percaya. Bocah ini benar-benar memukulnya? Tapi rasa nyut-nyutan di pipinya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku." Entah datang dari mana ataumemang sudah keturunan keluarga itu. Lee Saem datang mengintrupsi merekaberdua.


	4. 4

"Diantara kalian siapa yang mau jujur atau mengakui sesuatu?" Lee Saem duduk di singgasananya dalam ruang kedisiplinan ini. Sedangkan kedua pelaku tadi berdiri sambil menunduk terutama Jeno menghindari kontak mata dengan ayahnya.

"Aku memukulnya." Jaemin angkat bicara. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ii dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Haerin.

"Kenapa kau memukulinya?" Ujung-ujung jari Lee Saem bertaut hingga membentuk segitiga.

"Aku kesal."

"Karena?"

"Ia mencampuri urusanku."

"Kau melakukan kekerasan pada seorang siswi." Jeno menyahut setelah diam cukup lama.

"Apa kau punya bukti?" Jaemin melirik sinis orang di sampingnya. Sedang Lee Saem memperhatikan mereka tanpa menyela apapun.

Jeno bungkam, ia tidak punya bukti apapun tapi ia yakin jika Jaemin bermaksud memukul gadis tadi jika saja ia tidak datang.

"Aku melihatnya."

"Dan berusaha mencari muka dengan jadi pahlawan?" Sindiran yang Jaemin layangkan membuat Jeno mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

"Cukup!"

Keduanya diam, dan Jaemin masih berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini tanpa memperparah keadaan karena mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku menghargai Jeno sudah mau mengingatkan Jaemin sebagai teman." Jaemin menggulingkan matanya jengah mendengar pujian sepihak itu. "Tapi, kau seharunya punya bukti sebelum menuduh seseorang seperti itu Jeno-ah."

"Dan Jaemin, setahuku kau tidak pernah terlibat masalah selama ini, tapi perbuatanmu memukul teman seperti itu sudah pasti ada hukumannya."

"Iya Saem." Jaemin menunduk, lebih kepada tidak ingin mempermanjang masalah.

"Ah aku ingat, Pertandingan antar sekolah sebentar lagi bukan, Jeno-ah kau harus mau menjadi ketuanya."

"Ta-tapi Saem-" Lee Saem memasang ekspresi tak ingin di bantah.

"Dan Jaemin Kau jadi wakilnya."

"Tapi Saem aku bukan anggota kesiswaan." Jaemin menyela cepat.

"Urutan kepanitiaan acara itu tergantung padaku, dan tidak ada persyaratan harus menjadi anggota kesiswaan untuk itu."

"Bagaimana? Atau harus ku minus nilai kalian saja?"

"JANGAN SAEM." Keduanya kompak mencegah gagasan itu.

Lee Saem tersenyum puas, melihat kedua anak muda di depannya. Berbeda dengan Jaemin dan Jeno, mereka merutuki hari ini salam hari masing masing.

"Kalian boleh keluar, dan Jaemin rapat pertama pulang sekolah nanti, jangan menghindarinya."

"Iya Saem."

Keduanya keluar dari ruang konseling itu dengan gerutuan.

"Ini salahmu." Jeno mengusap pipinya yang masih ngilu.

"Jika kau tidak ikut campur aku sudah dapat buku sketsaku dari tadi." Jaemmi ingin sekali memusnahkan orang di depannya sekarang juga.

Omong-omong soal buku sketsa.

Di sisi lain, haechan melempar-lempar buku itu dalam jarak pendek, bocah itu berhasil mendapatkan barang berharga sahabatnya. Saat gadis bernama Haerin ingin pergi melipir ketika Jeno dan Jemin sedang sengit-sengitnya tadi.

Kira-kira begini.

"Ow ow ow, kau boleh pergi setelah memberikan buku sahabatku." Haechan mencegat Haerin yang masih ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mengancammu, tapi Jaemin bisa menghancurkan apapun jika miliknya di curi. Bagaimna? Haerin-ssi?" Suaranya kalem tapi yang Haechan bilang bukan cuman ancaman.

Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya.

"Ikut aku," Haechan mengekor sampai ke kelas gadis itu, menerima buku sketsa pemberiannya dengan beberapa potongan kertas kecil di pinggiran spiral buku itu.

"Berapa yang kau ambil?"

"Hanya dua."

Haechan membuka buku itu yang sudah setengah bukunya terisi gambar-gambar Jaemin. Dari goresan kerangka, beberapa wajah yang ia kenal, dan bebebrapa gambar chibi.

"Lain kali jangan mencuri, bilang saja padaku kan bisa aku fotokan. Itupun kalau Jaemin lagi lengah. Ok?" Haerin mengangguk.

Saat keluar kelas Haerin. Haechan di kejutkan oleh Mark yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana, dan langsung di pojokkan tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari kakak kelasnya itu.

"Dari mana saja?"

"Mengambil ini." Haechan mengangkat buku Jaemin di depan muka Mark.

"Mengapa tidak menjawab panggilanku? Memangnya kau tidak lapar hmmm?" mark mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya.

"Aww, hyuuuuung. Aku sudah menghabiskan kimbapnya Jaemin jadi aku tidak lapar." Keluh Haechan cemberut.

"Kalau kau sudah makan harusnya bilang, jangan mengabaikanku." Mark mengusap sayang pipi bekas cubitannya itu.

"Pulang sekolah ada latihan tidak?"

"Ada." Mark masih betah mengusapkan jari-jarinyaa di pipi Haechan, mengabaikan jika seluruh isi koridor bahkan kelas tempat Haechan keluar tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dengan Jaemin"

"Kau tidak mau menungguku?" Tampang memelas Mark membuat gadis-gadis di sana memekik, tapi langsung di tatap tajam oleh Haechan dan mereka pergi.

"Gadis-gadis pengemarmu saja sanah yang menunggumu, biasanya juga begitu." Haechan melengos pergi diikuti yang langsung merangkul baku kekasihnya.

"Ayolah Haehcan-ah kau tahu aku tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka."

"Tapi janji belikan aku Manggo dessert setelahnya."

"Call!" Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum.

"Yasudah aku ke kelas dulu. Bye hyung." Haechan mengecup kilat pipi hyung kesayangannya sebelum berlalu. Percayalah, efek ciuman itu membuat Mark lupa jika ia berniat marah-marah pada kekasihnya itu tadi.

Haechan sudah duduk manis di bangkunya saat Jaemin melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gerutuan yang lebih parah dari tadi pagi.

"Jadi, apa hukuman dari Lee Saem?"

"Kau melihatnya?!" Haechan nyengir saat tatapan menuduh Jaemin menghunus padanya. Jemin seakan _kalau kau melihat kenapa tidak ngapa-ngapain._

"Lee saem memberikanku hukuman jadi wakil ketua acara kompetisi antar sekolah." Jaemin ingin sekali melempar apapun mengingat hal yang baru ia alami.

"Hah? Bagaimaan bisa? Kau kan tidak pernah ikut-ikutan kesiswaan begitu." Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya sebal.

"Tidak tahu, pria tua itu yang memerintahkannya, dan kau tahu Haehcan-ah dia memuji anaknya selama aku di ruang konseling. Cih, tidak pro sekali."

"Oh iya." Haechan meletakkan buku yang jadi alasan kesialannya hari ini.

"Darimana kau dapat?"

"Haerin."

"Maksudku bagaimana bisa?" Jaemin memeriksa halaman demi halaman, siapa tau ada yang hilang selain gambarnya di mading tadi pagi.

"Yaa, aku cuman minta dan bilang kau akan menghancurkan kelasnya jika dia tidak memberikan bukumu padaku."

"Ah, sial." Jaemin menemukan ada gambarnya yang hilang.

"Sudahlah, yang penting ka bukumu kembali." Jaemin mengangguk, tapi masih tidak rela.

Setelahnya, guru mereka masuk dan pelajaran kembali kondusif seperti biasa.


	5. 5

Dan di sinilah ia, untuk pertama kalinya Jaemin masuk ke ruang kesiswaan yang tampang orang-orang di dalamnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan si ketuanya. Tidah banyak yang ia kenal di sini, lebih tepatnya tidak ada. Sampai

"Jaemin, ngapain kau di sini?" Itu Renjun, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hukuman."

"Hah?" Bcah itu mengerut bingung.

"Nanti ku jelaskan." Jaemin masuk diekori Renjun yang masih bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa temannya di sini? Pernah ikut kesiswaan saja tidak.

Jaemin duduk di sebelah kanan Jeno yang berdiri di kepala meja. _Yeah persis seperti tangan kanan, alias pesuruh._

"Ok, seperti yang sudah ku beritahukan pada kalian bahwa aku yang akan jadi ketua dari acara pertandingan olahraga dan seni antarsekolah bulan depan. Sebelumnya aku akan menyebutnya susunan kepanitiaannya. Aku sebagai ketua. Jaemin seagai wakil ketua. Lami dan Koeun sebagai bendahara. Yoojung sebagai bendahara dan bla bla bla-"

Jaemin tidak mendengar apapun yang Jeno ucapkan setelahnya, tapi bocah itu menatap ketuplak mereka yang memancarkan karisma seorang pemimpin yang sangat dominan.

Untuk ukuran rapat inti, orang-orang di ruangan ini hanya tiga belas orang termasuk dirinya. dan yang ia kenal hanya Renjun, bocah itu duduk cukup jauh darinya di ujung sisi meja yang lain.

"Bagaimana, Jaemin?"

"Hah?" Jaemin melongo saat tatapan Jeno mengarah padanya.

"Kau membantu bagian kreatif untuk menentukan tema dan design panggung untuk acara pembukaan dan penutupan nantinya." Jaemin mengangguk saja saat Jeno selesai memebeberkan tugasnya. Padahal mengerti sepatah katapun saja tidak.

"Baik, kalau begitu Nancy, Rechel, Yena. Buat dan kumpulkan laporan apa saja tambahan dan kekurangan yang sudah kita dapat sebelum proposal di buat, juga aku ingin data peserta dan sekolah mana saja yang akan ikut serta, kalian kerjakan paling lambat awal minggu depan."

Ketiga gadis yang di tatap Jeno mengangguk. Jaemin masih di sana, duduk diam memperhatikan Jeno yang membuat suasana serius di dalam sini tidak berubah sama sekali. Dan Jaemin sepertinya tidak sadar melakukan itu sejak tadi.

"Lami, Koeun serahkan laporan kasar sebelum proposal padaku atau pada Jaemin minggu depan." Kadua gadis si depan Jaemin juga mengagguk.

"Dan Jaemin, aku ingin konsep acaranya kau serahkan padaku langsung besok."

"Hah!?" Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya merasa permintaan Jeno barusan mustahil ia dengar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir membuat konsep semudah merebus ramyeon?" Protes yang sebenarnya cuman pengalihan isu dari rasa gugupnya karena di tatap sedalam itu oleh Jeno. Dan ia bisa melihat Renjun mengangguk kecil lewat ekor matanya.

"Lalu berapa lama?"

"Seminggu."

"Tapi proposalnya harus sudah jadi minggu depan."

"Kalau begitu empat hari. Bagaimana?" Jaemin menoleh pada Renjun dan gadis di sampingnya yang sepertinya itu teman setimnya.

Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baik empat hari, aku berharap kau punya lebih dari satu opsi tema untuk kau serahkan." Jamein ingin sekali mendengus. Mendengar permintaan atau lebih terdengar seperti Jeno sedang menantangnya untuk itu.

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu kurasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian."

Semua orang di sana bersiap dan merapihkan barang mereka begitu pula Jaemin. Tap Jeno menahan lengannya saat ia bediri untuk pulag dan menariknya kembali dudu tanpa bicara apapun.

"Apa?" Itu suara yang keluar saat mereka hampir sama-sama diam sampai ruang kesiswaan kosong.

"Kau masih harus mendapatkan hukuman dariku."

"Mwoo!? Apa hakmu?." Oh ayolah Jaemin seudah lelah seharia mendengar nasehat, ceramaha, petuah dan yang aneh-aneh lainnya. Ia cuman ingin pulang dan tidur.

"Aku ketua kesiswaan kau ingat."

"Terserah deh apa maumu aku cuman mau pulang."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku sampai acara ini selesai." Jeno menghentikan jaemin yang sudah hampir dekat dengan pintu karena ucapannya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk jadi babumu?" Jaemin masih punya tenaga berdebat sepertinya.

"Itu hukuman dariku." Jaemin mendengus jengah lalu keluar dari ruang membosankan itu.


	6. 6

Baiklah Jaemin menyerah.

Seberapapun ia mencoba untuk menghindari perkataan Jeno kemarin, pada akhirnya ia tetap saja di sini.

Duduk di kursi penoton yang mengarah ke lapangan basket, menunggu bocah Lee itu latihan dan menjaga tas seokolah ketua kesiswaannya itu.

"Kau bisa membuat gambaran panggung atau tema selama aku latihan." Jaemin memutar matanya malas saat itu, Jeno masih saja menyuruhnya saat sudah dengan tega mengganggu jam pulang dan jam istirahatnya.

 _Lee sialan. Aku pasti sudah di rumah kalau tidak ada hukuman konyol ini._

Jaemin terus mengigit bibirnya kesal selama sepuluh menit terakhir. _Kurasa_

"Tumben kau di sini, beri tahu aku siapa dia antara anak basket itu yang kau incar." Haecahan muncul di sampingnya membawa dua kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Tidak ada." Jaemin membayangkan kasurnya yang empuk dan alunan lagu Sam Smith pengantar tidurnya. _Aaargghh aku ingin pulang._

"Terus untuk apa kau di sini?" Jaemin merebut satu kaleng soda dari Haechan. "Yak, itu untuk Mark hyung."

Terlambat, air soda itu sudah masuk mulus ke tenggorokan Jaemin.

"Si ketua kesiswaan sialan itu yang menyuruhku."

"Siapa? Jeno?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya, Tidak mungkin kan Chanwoo sunbae." Jaemin menenggak habis isi kaleng di tangannya. Mengabaika rasa terbakar yang seperti menggorok tenggorokannya.

Tak lama orang yang mereka bicarakan mendekat, bersama hyung kesayangan Haechan juga.

"Sudah sampai mana konsep yang kau buat?" Jaemin malah cemberut.

"Gimana aku bisa buat konsepnya dengan pikiran lelah begini."

"Kau tidur dua mata pelajaran Na Jaemin." Sahut Haechan sebelum memberikan botol minum Mark.

"Diam kau!"

"Yasudah, selesaikan besok kalau begitu."

"Yak, yang kau suruh itu besok lusa." Jaemin lelah dan ia rindu kasurnya, tapi untuk berdebat dengan Jeno ia punya tenaga tersendiri sepertinya.

"Memang. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak memikirkan konsep itu sepertinya." Jeno mengarahkan telunjuknya mengetuk kening Jaemin dan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Haish." Jaemin beranjak dari duduknya, tapi lagi-lagi lengannya di genggam bocah Lee itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang lah, kau pikir aku penjaga sekolah."

"Hyung aku duluan."

"Hmm" Mark hanya bergumam menaggapinya.

Jeno tidak bicara apapun pada Jaemin, tapi ketua kesiswaan itu menarikya sampai ke tempat parkir.

"Naik!"

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang ingin pulang kan? Ayo naik." Jaemin bergeming, ia tidak mau berdebat sepanjang jalan dan menghabiskan tenaganya yang sudah gak sampai seperempat ini. _Tapi jam segini mana ada bis._

"Jangan mengajakku berdebat selama perjalanan."

"Memangnnya siapa yang mulai." Jaemin sudah membuka mulutnya tapi segera ia katupkan lagi.

Jaemin akhirnya naik. Dengan terpaksa. Sangat terpaksa.

Yang di bilang Jaemin terbukti, Jeno merasakan punggungnya memberat setelah lampu merah pertama tak jauh dari sekolah. Jeno memperlambat motornya hanya untuk meraih kedua tangan Jaemin untuk memeluk pinggangnya dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh.

"Oh iya, aku tidak tahu rumahnya." Akhirnya Jeno menepi, menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo hyung, kau kenal teman Jaemin yang tadi itu?" Jeno style anti basa-basi club

"Kenapa?" Untung Mark senior sabar.

"Bisa kau sambungkan dengannya." Mark tidak banyak bertanya sampai ponselnya beralih ke Haechan yang masih mengunyah es cream.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu alamat rumah Jaemin?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku, kau kan bisa tanya langsung padanya."

"Ia tertidur." Jeno menoleh ke belakang mamastikan Jaemin tidak akan jatuh atau bagaimana.

"Nanti ku kirimkan." Sambungan terputus dan tak lama sebuah pesan masuk.

Jeno kembali ke jalan raya.

Sampai, tapi Jeno bingung bagaimana membangunkan manusia setengah batu di punggugnnya ini.

"Hei bangun, kita sudah sampai." Jeno menepuk lengan di pinggangnya.

Jaemin mengerang sebentar, lalu bangun dan turun dari motor besar Jeno. Setelang menggumamkan terima kasih ia berjalan masuk ke rumanya masih setengah sadar.

Jeno yang melihat kelakuan wakilnya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala memperhatikan bocah unik itu, sebelum menghidupkan motornya lalu pulang.

"Darimana saja kau?" Hyung Jaemin satu-satunya, pemuda itu merauk segenggam penuh keripik dan mengunyah semuanya.

"Hmm." Jaemin masih setengah tidur tidak merespon banyak.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya tanpa merubah apapun yang tertempel di tubuh ramping itu.


	7. 7

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELETAKKAN DI SANA?

"SUDAH KU BILANG KALAU TIDAK BISA JANGAN BUAT SKETSANYA. KALAU SUDAH BEGINI HARUS DI APAKAN ?"

"KAU INI NGERTI APA YANG KU BILANG TADI TIDAK SIH?"

"JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TERLUKA LAGI, AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU KALIAN HARUS HATI-HATI."

Sepanjang sore hingga malam hari ini lapangan basket yang akan jadi panggung pembukaan festival olah raga dan seni sekolah mereka di penuhi teriakan Jaemin yang sangat sibuk wara-wiri sejak sebelum Jeno datang, hingga tadi.

Jaemin mengantarkan seorang gadis yang tangannya terluka karena gergaji kayu, ia bergegas membawanya berlalri ke ruang kesehatan sebelum kembali tak lama setelahnya.

Jeno baru selesai merekap anggaran dan membereskan proposal juga pamflet dan denah untuk acara lusa. Ia memang sejak tadi tidak bersama Jaemin dan membiarkan si manis itu memerintah bagian dekorasi sesuka hatinya.

Jeno tersenyum melihat wakilnya terduduk mendongak di bangku plastik di belakang panggung. Ia menempelkan kaleng soda dingin itu di pipi Jaemin yang sepertinya berusaha untuk tidur.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ku caci jangan menggangguku lima menit saja."

"Lakukan saja." Jaemin membuka matanya mendengar suara berat nan halus Jeno yang dari tadi sangat ingin ia pukuli sampai mati.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu seberapa kacaunya tempat ini dari tadi sore? Kau ini ketua macam apa sih? Apa yang kau pikirkan sih acaranya itu besok dan kau malah menghilang?" Jeno melihat sorot lelah di mata Jaemin, ia kembali menyodorkan salah satu kaleng soda pada Jaemin yang di raih bocah itu, di bukanya dengan brutal dan menenggak setengah isinya. Mengabaikan rasa terbakar di tenggorokkannya.

"Aku membereskan berkas dan surat izin yang bermasalah." Jeno mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Jaemin. "Maaf meninggalkanmu, aku sudah berusaha untuk secepat mungkin ke sini dan membantumu tapi yaaah. Kau lihat sendiri."

Entahlah, senyuman dan tatapan Jeno yang menghangat menatapnya membuat kemarakan seorang Na Jaemin berkurang lebih banyak sangat banyak malahan.

"Kau sudh bekerja dengan baik, acara ini akan jadi yang terbaik." Sebuah usapan di kepalanya membuat Jaemin membeku. Tapi hatinya menghangat seketika.

Di tambah mata Jeno yang seakan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman ketuannya itu yang jadi buruan semua orang tertuju padanya sekarang ini.

Mau tak mau membut Jaemin ikut tersenyum tipis dan merasa lega, seakan bebannya untuk festival ini menghilang semua sampai...

 **BRAKK!**

Jaemin memutar matanya lelah, ia beranjak dari sana melihat apa yang terjadi di depan panggung. Ia tidak sada Jeno mengikutinya sepertinya. Bocah itu tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Bisiknya saat Jaemin mengambil nafas, ancang-ancang untuk berteriak.

"Tetap hati-hati teman-teman, paku bagian yang jatuh itu lebih banyak ok!? Tidak ada yang mau jadi korban besok karena papannya jatuh kan?" Jaemin berjengit. Tidak, bukan karena suara Jeno bisa sebegitu lantang tanpa hrus berteriak tapi pada tangan bocah itu yang mengusap punggunya selama ia bicara.

Usapan lembut menenangkan yang hampir membuat Jaemin tertidur sambil berdiri. _Oh, itu tidak mungkin._

Jaemin berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Arloji di tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Ia lelah, ponselnya mati tidak mungkin ada bus yang lewat jam segini di depan sekolahnyanya.

 _Bagaimana aku pulang jika sudah begini?_

"Pulang denganku." Suara mesin motor terdengar tepat di sampingnya.

"Hah?" Jamin menoleh linglung, hal yang akan terjadi jika seorang Na Jaemin sudah dalam batas lelah di tambah ngantuknya.

"Pulang denganku." Jeno mengulang ucapannya. Di balas anggukan oleh Jaemin dan naik ke kursi penumpang tanpa bicara.

Jika saat pertama Jeno mengantarkan Jaemin pulang bocah manis itu tertidur saat sampai di lampu merah.

Sekarang Jaemin sudah tertidur di punggung Lebarnya dalam sekejam, dengan pelukkan di pinggangnya.

Jeno tersenyum saat melajukan motornya di jalanan Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi. Sesekali membenarkan kedua tangan Jaemin agar tidak terlepas. Hingga mereka sampai di rumah Jaemin.

"Kenapa kau pulang malam seka-"

"Annyeonghaseyo." Omelan ibu Jaemin terputus melihat bukan anaknya yang ada di depan pintu melainkan Jeno.

Jaemin tertidur di punggung Jeno tanpa terusik sedikitpun. Sampai mereka berada di kamar Jaemin.

Mata Jeno melirik ke segala arah di kamar jaemin, pertam kali ia ke sini ia tidak sempat melakukannya.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, kamar ber cat biru langit itu terisi gambar-gambar Jaemin dari yang berwarna hingga hanya coretan pensil.

Dan Jeno terpaku melihat banyak sekali gambar wajahnya tertempel di tembik meja belajar Jaemin. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Sepertiya langkahnya sekarng tidaklah salah.

Lalu melirik Jaemin yang semakin pulas di kasurnya. Jeno melangkah mendekat. Menghapus jarang wajahnya dengan pupu tirus dingin itu.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupa mendarat di pipi si putri tidur. "Mimpi indah, nana-ya"

Lalu Jeno keluar dari sana dan berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu Jaemin yang masih ada di ruang keluarga.

"Aku pulang dulu eommoni."

"Tidak menginap saja, ini sudah malam loh."

"Tidak apa-apa eomoni, aku punlang saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih yaa hati-hati di jalan."

Jeno tersenyum sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana, entahnya hatinya menghangat bukan hanya karena Jaemin. Melihat senyuman lembut dan tatapan kedua orang tua Jaemin mengingatkannya dengan rumah.

Tapi rumah yang ia miliki bukanlah rumah yang sehangat itu.

Sama sekali bukan.


	8. 8

Seperti semua cabang olahraga wajib di kegiata ekstra sekolah mereka. Basket adalah salah satu yang di minati entah itu dari pemainnya sampai penontonya.

Jeno dan timnya sedang pemanasan bersiap untuk bertanding melawan bocah-bocah berwajah keras dan dingin itu. Dia bandingkan Guanlin mereka lebih terlihat mengintimidasi di bandinga pendiam.

Jaemin menyeruput susu coklatnya dari pinggir lapangan. Disampngnya ada Haechan dan Renjun Yang menatap antusias ke arah lapangan basket.

Entahlah, Jaemin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti akan terjadi hal yang tidak terduga tapi Jaemin menepis itu.

Kali ini ia merelakan buku sketsanya tertinggal di kelas karena pertandingan ini, pasalnya pertandingan ini bukan hanya sebagai ajang persahabatan tapi juga ajang pembuktian kalau tim basket sekolah mereka bisa mengalahkan bocah-bocah kelebihan ego itu. Jeno sebagai kapten dan juga ace di timnya berhadapan dengan Hwall bocah yang tampangnya jika di lihat saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Apalagi ia yang membuat pergelangan kaki Jeno cedera tahun lalu.

Jeno masih kesal. Sudah pasti.

Bola orange itu melayang di atas kepala keduanya saat di lempar wasit. Jeno melompat setinggi yan ia bisa sampai akhirnya mendapatkan bola itu. Dan pertandingan pun di mulai.

Tim sekolah mereka bergantung pada Guanlin yang si three point-shooter karena mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko cedera parah karena mencoba shoot jarak dekat. Jenis permainan basket sekolah mereka ada offense. Menyerang jadi Jeno dan kawan-kawannya akan berusaha mencetak sebanyak-banyaknya point untuk itu.

Di awal pertandingan berjalan cukup sengit, terdengar dari suara decitan sepatu para pemain di lapangan sana yang menambah ketegangan itu. Bola yang di lempar Guanlin terus saja meleset hal itu sudah pasti membuatnya kesal. Di tambah tiga orang dari tim itu terus menjaa ruang gerak Jeno sejak awal pertandingan.

 _'Sial'_ Rahang lancip Jeno mengeras, posisinya sekarang berada di bawah ring basket ada Younghoon di sampingnya. Saat bola yang di leparkan Guanlin masih meleset Jeno berniat untuk menangkap bola itu. Tapi sepertinya emosi yang sedang tinggi membuatnya mengabaikan satu hal, bahwa tim lawannya senang sekali memanfaatkan titik buta wasit.

Jeno tidak bisa bergerak, kakinya di injak oleh Younghoon dan ketika bocah itu melompat dan mengambil bolanya ia dengan sengaja mengarahkan sikut lancipnya pada wajah Jeno yang telat menghindar.

Bunyi debaman keras saat Jeno terjatuh sambil memegang wajahnya. Entah alasanya apa Jaemin menatap marah ke arah lapangan sana ia meremas kotak susu di tangannya sampai hancur dan berlari turun saat Jeno di gotong menuju ruang kesehatan.

Jaemin sampai saat tandu tim kesehatan masuk tapi langkahnya terlalu lambat hingga di dahului kerumunan gadis-gadis yang segera saja memenuhi ruangan itu.

Jaemin menhela nafas dan berbalik menjauh dari ruang kesehatan, lagi pula ia hanya refleks tadi.

 _'Tuggu, kenapa aku melakukan ini?'_

Minatnya menonton pertandingan basket menghilang begitu saja. Jaemin melangkah menuju pohon besar tempat ia biasa menhasilkan karyanya. Tapi kali ini ia hanya duduk di sana tanpa membawa apapun.

Tak ayal Jaemin berpikir. Sudah hampir sebulan ini ia jarang membawa buku sketsa yang sudah hampir menjadi sebagian hidupnya.

Semua ini karena festival.

 _Atau si ketua festival?_

Tiba-tiba saja suara hatinya berkata seperti menangkap basahnya khawatir pada keadaan Jeno tadi.

'Aku tidak sedekat itu dengannya.'

 _Oh yeah, dia mengantarmu pulang,memberikanmu minuman, membelamu dalam rapat, menenangkanmu saat hampir mengomeli yang lain. Kau bilang itu tidak dekat?_

'Ia mekakukannya karena aku wakilnya'

 _Yep,wakilnya yang diberikan kecupan selamat malam setiap kali kau tertidur di punggungnya_

"FINE!"

Hubungannya dengan Jeno memang sudah sampai sejauh itu. Tapi Jaemin tidak mungkin menyukai bocah arogan itu kan.

Tidak kan

Kan.

Jaemin mengigit bibirnya, ia sendiri ragu akan hal itu.

...

"Kau tak apa?" Jaemin masuk ke ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Tentu saja ini sudah pulang sekolah, dan coba tebak club basket sekolahnya menang dengan kemarahan seluruh pemain inti karena kejadian yang menimpa Jeno tadi.

Jeno duduk di tepi ranjang pasien, ia kelihatan baik-baik saja kecuali perban di keningnya. Ia menganguk menangapi.

"Syukurlah, emmm...kau mau pulang?" lagi- lagi Jeno hanya mengangguk. "Ma-mau pulang bersamaku?" Entah kenapa Jaemin gugup, di tambah senyman Jeno yang tidak membantu sama sekali menetralkan jantungnya.

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya?" Jaemin menatap Jeno khawatir karena bocah itu bersikeras membawa motornya padahal selama perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran saja entah berapa kali bocah itu memegang kepalanya mengeluh pusing.

"Yap, ayo naik."

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengendarainya?" Jeno mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, aku kasihan padamu." Jaemin menggantikan posisi Jeno di kemudi. Fyi, ia pernah beberapa kali kabur dari rumah menggunakan motor Jaehyun hyung yang tidak jauh beda tipenya dengan ini.

Selama perjalanan Jaemin terlampau fokus pada jalan raya sampai tidak menyadari pinggangnya sudah di peluk dan punggungnya tersa berat tapi hangat.

"Jeno-ya, kita sudah sampai." Jaemin menepuk lengan yang melingkai pinggangnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja." Jaemin membiarkan mereka bertahan pada posisi ini dengan keadaan gugup. Ia takut degup jantungnya terdengar kencang oleh Jeno, dan membuat bocah itu tidak nyaman.

Sampai akhirnya ereka mengurai, Jeno turun dan Jaemin memarkirkan motor Jeno sebelum berpamitan.

"Kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak perlu basa basi, cepat sembuh yah. Aku pulang dulu." Jaemin melambaikan tangannya sampai di tinkungan rumah Jeno.

Menyisakan seorang bocah tampan yang semakin ingin mendapatkan hati pujaannya. Oh, jangan lupakan degup jantungnya yang memompa seluruh darahnya ke telinga sejak tadi, yang sama sekali tidak di sadari oleh Jaemin.


	9. 9

Tiga hari kemudian Jeno muncul dengan plester star wars di keningnya. Juga tiga hari yang menguras segalanya bagi Jaemin. Acaranya berlangsung seminggu, ingat?

Dan si bocah Lee itu cedera di hari kedua festiva itu di gelar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaemin yang jadi tumbal dan sasaran setiap lelah, protes dan keharusannya untuk teriak-teriak selama acara berlangsung.

Sampai tiba hari ini, hari di mana Jeno kembali dan buku sketsanya beralih fungsi jadi pengganti mulutnya.

Jeno sedang nyengis tak berdosa menatap wajah Jaemin yang sama berantakannya seperti di pukuli banyak orang. Ini event pertama yang Jaemin lakukan itu alasannya.

Jaemin menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

 _ **Kau berhutang padaku.**_

"Hutang apa?" Jaemin melotot tajam dengan pertanyaan pura-pura bodoh itu. "Iya iya, kau bebas minta apapun padaku setelah ini." Jaemin berkedip lalu tersenyum.

 _ **Apapun?**_

" Iya apapun."

 _ **Lepaskan aku dari hukuman sialan ini.**_

"Yak, bukan itu juga wakilku sayang." Jaemin mendelik tajam mendengar kata sayang itu, tapi.

Yah lain wajahnya lain hatinya. Debuman keras dan cepat di dadanya membuat Jaemin hampir bersemu, tapi ia berdiri terlebih dulu dan berlalu sebelum warna merah jambu itu merambat ke pipinya dengan pergi menjauh dari Jeno.

Bocah yang menyeringai tampan mendpati Jaemin salah tingkah.

...

Jaemin melempar tasnya saat ia baru saja tiba di rumah, dan lemparan tas itu mengenai tepat wajah kakaknya.

"Yak, sialan kau! Ada apa? Apa kau putus dengan pacarmu itu?" Jemin menatap sangsi wajah tampan Jaehyun Hyungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan Jeno bukan pacarku." Jaemin menghela nafas berat. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, terumah terutama dengan perasaannya.

Jeno itu ketua kesiswaan sialan, hal yang harusnya ia sdari dan tak pernah melupakan hal itu tapi ...

Jaemin meraba dadanya, belakangan ini hanya dengan memikirkan bocah itu saja jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya. Terutama apa yang Jeno katakan di sekolah tadi.

'Sayang?!'

"Cih." Jaemin beranjak dari duduknya di karpet berbulu ruang tv menuju kamarnya, ia butuh mandi dan istirahat.

Terutama dengan hal apapun mengenai Lee Jeno.

...

Lain rumah Jaemin lain juga rumah Jeno. Jeno mendapati rumahnya gelap tanpa siapapun saat ia tiba.

Sudah biasa

Gumamnya dalam hati, ya, Jeno sudah biasa bahkan sangat terbiasa untuk tidak merasakan hawa keberaaan kedua orang tuanya. Jeno sudah biasa mendekati tidak peduli.

Bocah tampan itu masuk dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ibunya berlari melewatinya seperti orang kesetanan menuju ruang keluarga dan dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah panik berlinangan air mata ibunya menyalakan tv. Dan tangisnya semaking kencang, wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu bersimpuh menutupin wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Jeno yang ikut panik dan juga penasaran Jeno kembali turun melihat apa yang terjadi. Awalnya yang ia tangkap adalah berita sebuah kecelakan mobil, tabrakan beruntun lebih tepatnya. Namun seketika matanya melebar saat foto ayahnya terpampang di layar televisi. Tubuhnya seketika mendingin. Ponsel ibunya bergetar menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk dari sekretaris Kang. Jeno segerah meraihnya duduk ersimpuh di samping ibunya dan memeluk wanita ringkih itu selama ia menerima telepon.

"Ada apa paman Kang?"

"Oh tuan muda, ayah anda sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang, sedang dalam tahapan operasi di ruang ICU." Suara itu cukup tenang tapi Jeno tahu keadaan paman Kang di seberang sana. Satu-satunya orang yang di perbolehkan berada dalam jarak tiga meter di dekat ayahnya adalah beliau.

"Baik paman, aku dan eomma akan ke sana tiga puluh menit lagi."

Untuk kali pertama Jeno memeluk tubuh ibunya, sesuatu yang sangat langka dan canggung. Ibunya menangis meraung-raung bahkan selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit seakan bukan hanya karena kecelakaan ini tapi jauh sebelum itu.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit setengah jam kemudia. Jeno mendapati sekretaris Kang duduk di kursi tunggu di sana, dengan seluruh pakaiannya berlumur darah dan cukup banyak perban membalut tubuhnya.

"Paman Kang." Pria paruh baya itu berdiri, ia mencoba menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tentang kesalahan Paman Kang menghidupkan lampu sen sampai tabrakan sebuah truk berisi berpuluh-puluh galon air.

Paman Kang mendapatkan cukup banyak luka di tubuhnya di tambah gips membalut tangan kanannya yang hampir hancur, pria paruh baya yang menghabiskan hampir sisa masa mudaya mendampingi ayahnya itu memancarkan rasa khawatir yang sangat.

Ibunya masih menangis, di dalam ruang ICU sekarang para dokter tengah melakukan operasi entah apa. Delapan jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan dingin itu. Menatap Jeno satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di sana, karena ibunya pinsan beberapa kali dan Jeno meminta nenek untuk membawanya pulang, Sekretaris Kang juga sudah di bawa ke ruang rawat inap dan beristirahat.

Sang dokter menatap Jeno. "Ayah anda baik-baik saja tuan muda. Hanya beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah dan saluran pernapasannya yang terjepit, ia akan sadar dalam enam jam." Entahlah kata beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah itu yang di ucapkan dengan "Hanya"masih membuat Jeno merinding ngilu tapi juga merasa lega.

...

Keesokan harinya Jaemin tidak menemukan Jeno di sekolah.

"LAGI!? Arrrrghh." Jaemin menjambak rambutnya dan berputar-putar di kelilingi stand para murid seperti orang gila. Yeah Jaemin sudah gila. Jeno hanya datang satu hari dan bocah itu menghilang lagi setelah hari di mana Jaemin mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Awas saja kau Lee Jeno, akan ku patahkan kakimu." Hari ini hari terakhir, Jaemin sudah cukup stress dengan apa yang terjadi selama bocah itu sakit dan sekarang si ketua sialan itu menghilang lagi.


	10. 10

Jeno tidak bisa tidur sejak ayahnya di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Operasinya berhasil tapi Jeno masih tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sejak ayahnya di pindahkan dari ruang ICU ke ruangan rawat inap.

Kantung matanya yang mengerut dan sedikit menghitam, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari tempat ayahnya terbaring dengan berbagai selang dan alat-alat yang mengeluarkan bunyi entah apa. Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ibunya sudah di bawa pulang oleh nenek yang datang satu jam kemudian karena beliau terus pingsan, paman kang beristirahat di kamarnya sendiri.

Jeno hampir tertidur saat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terus berbunyi pendek-pendek semalaman mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang konstan sebelum tangan ayahnya bergerak dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Jeno segera berdiri menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter dan menatap ayahnya.

"A-appa" Suaranya bergetar, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan tatapan lembut ayahnya yang biasanya hanya menyiratkan ketegasan dan sorot dingin setiap kali menatapnya. Jeno ingin menangis, lalu dokter dan beberapa susterdatang ia pun melangkah mundur dan kembali duduk di sofa.

Setelah seminggu lebih Jeno tidak muncul ke sekolah, ia merasakan sebua perubahan besar. Rahasia antara ibu dan ayahnya yang sebenarnya memang saling mencintai tapi terhalang janji ayahnya pada seorang sahabat yang pergi lebih dulu darinya. Dan ibunya adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya itu, ia meminta ayahnya untuk menjaga ibunya dan tugas itu beliau lakukan selama bertahun tahun tanpa pernah mengatakan apapun sampai saat itu.

Jeno memarkirkan motornya, menatap langit cerah pagi ini. Entah kenapa ia rindu Jaemin.

Di sisi lain Jaemin dan mungkin seluruh sekolah tahu tentang kecelakaan Lee Donghae Ssaem mereka, tidak banyak berkomentar sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Ingat ia masih kesal karena seluruh pekerjaan seorang Lee Jeno berpinah padanya yang masih buta akan apapun. Buku sketsanya penuh dengan gambar Jeno dengan berbagai ekspresi, serius saat bocah itu memeriksa hasil kerja timya, tersenyum manis setelah pertandingan basket, berkerut bingung saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, daaaaaan lain sebagainya.

Sampai Haechan menjulukinya masternim Lee Jeno, karena Jaemin suka menggambar sesuatu dengan detil bukan, itulah alasannya.

Jaemin sedang mencari permen karet di tasnya saat merasakan Haechan berhenti

"Kenapa Haechan-ah." Jaemin mengikuti arah pandang Haechan yang terpaku.

Wajah itu terlihat lelah, kuyu, dan seperti kurang tidur. Tapi senyumnya membuat semua orang mengabaikan hal itu. Senyum itu semakin lebar saat mata Jeno menangkap keberadaan Jaemin.

"Hai." Sapa Jeno. Jaemin melirik ke tempat Haechan tadi dengan ekor matanya, yep, bocah itu sudah pergi.

"H-hai." Ia membalas sapaan itu dengan lambaian tangan yang sangat kaku. Lalu keduannya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun, hingga bel berbunyi.

Setelah berkeliling mencari tempat untuk menggambar yang bagus, Jaemin menyerah. Semua tempat entah kenapa ramai hari ini, kecuali atap sekolah tapi kursi kursi yang biasa ia pakai menghilang entah kemana.

Jaemin menggembungkan pipinya, cuppacup kedua di mulutnya sudah mengecil. Saat kakinya baru saja melangkah menuju kelas seseorang menarik tangannya.

Itu Jeno.

Jaemin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang di buat ketua kesiswaan itu tapi cengkraman di tangannya sangat kencang mungkin akan berbekas setelah ini.

Mereka sampai di atap, ini kedua kalinya Jaemin ke sini, angin berhembus menerpa keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Jaemin bisa melihat mata merah Jeno yang sepertinya menahan tangis sejak tadi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jeno merengkuhnya membungkus tubuh wakilnya dengan tubuh tegap itu, dan mulai menangis.

"Hei, ada apa?" Jaemin mengulang pertanyaannya, tangisan itu tanpa suara, tapi hembusan nafas yang putus-putus meniup lehenya juga fakta bahwa bahu kiri Jaemin kini basah karena air mata, Jaemin melepaskan buku sketsanya dan membiarkan benda berharga itu jatuh lalu mengusap punggung tegap yang sejak tadi bergetar itu lembut.

15 menit berlalu...

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau menangis bayi besar? Kau tidak pegal apa?" Jeno melepaskan pelukannya melangkah mundur selangkah.

Jaemin bisa melihat mata laki-laki paling di hormati seluruh siswa itu memerah. Bukan Cuma matanya, pucuk hidung bangirnya, juga kedua pipinya.

"Aaah, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi sekarang."

"Diam kau!" Jeno cemberut masih mengusap mata dan menyusut ingusnya.

"Ku bisa cerita padaku kau tahu." Jemin menatap bocah itu dengan keyakinan yang sangat.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di bersebelahan di sana, mengabaikan bel masuk kelas lagi selepas istirahat.

Jeno menceritakan semua, bagaimana permasalahan keluarganya, bagaimana kahirnya ia tahu semuanya, bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya selayaknya anak lain.

"Jadi, kau menangis selama itu tadi untuk apa?"

"Aku rindu padamu." Dengan eye smile andalannya.

"YAKK!" Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah di pipinya karena ucapan Jeno tadi.

"Jaemin-ah." Jeno meraih kedua sisi bahu Jaemin dan menariknya menghadap padanya. Jaemin hanya mengerjapkan matanya seperti anak kucing yang kebingungan.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu?"

"Hah?" Beberapa detik kemudian mata Jaemin membola setelah mengerti apa maksud Jeno. Ia memalingkan lagi wajahnya, tapi Jeno menarik dagunya. "A-aku...tiak tahu."

Jeno tersenyum lagi dan melepaskan semua kontaknya dengan Jaemin lalu berdiri. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. kau bisa menggunakan waktumu sammpai kapanpun, dan aku akan menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba." Jeno mengusap kepala jaemin dan merasakan rambut halus bocah manis itu yang masih duduk dan shock lalu beranjang pergi dari sana.

Jaemin meraba dadanya, meraba degupan kencang yang semakin kencang setiap harinya setiap kali melukis raut wajah Jeno, yang berdegup semakin menggila saat mendengar ucapan tadi dari bibir pria tegas itu.

Jaemin mengigit bibirnya kencang "Sialan!"

Di sisi lain, Jeno berhenti saat menutup pintu, ia juga meraba dadanya yang setiap kali berdegup kencang saat bersama Jaemin seperti ada banyak hal yang ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya.

"Terima kasih Jamein-ah."


	11. 11

Jaemin memasukan baju-bajunya asal ke dalam tas besar yang akan di bawanya besok. Ayolah ia hanya ingin menikmati akhir pekannya yang sudah tenang beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Pantai?

Jaemin pergi ke taman saja hanya untuk permen kapas atau crepes, mau pergi ke pantai pula. Dan sialnya lagi kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeno.

Jaemin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menatap langit kamarnya yang di penuhi bintang-bintang fosfor.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolakmu?" Dan memejamkan matanya.

...

"YAK NA JAEMIN, PACARMU DATANG TUH." Teriakan Jaehyun Hyung dari lantai bawah mengusik tidurnya.

Dan apa itu, pacar? Sejak kapan ia punya pacar?

Jaemin melanjutkan tidurnya.

BRAKK!

Sepertinya engsel pintu kamar Jaemin harus di ganti lagi berkat hyungnya itu. Jaehyun menarik selimut hingga terjatuh di lantai menyisakan Jaemin yang meringkuk dengan celana pendek bergaris cerah juga baju abu abunya yang tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan perutnya.

"Hei, Jeno bilang kalian akan ke pantai. Cepat bangun dasar pemalas." Jaehyung memukul bokong Jaemin gemas dengan adik bebalnya ini.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut." Suara erangan Jaemin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Jeno sudah di sini. Hei Jeno katakan Sesu– Kenapa Wajahmu merah begitu?" saat Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya Jaehyun mengerti melihat keadaan adiknya.

Akhirnya jaehyung menarik kedua tangan adiknya hingga duduk.

"Aaaarrrgggh Hyuuuuuuuung." Jaemin merengek dan menendang-nendang entah apa.

"Kau harus bersiap aku turun dulu. Ku tinggal yah." Tunggu, itu bukan kata-kata untuknya. Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka perlahan kedua mata berbelek itu.

Yang ia lihat bukanlah yang ia harapkan. Jaemin membulatkan matanya seketika di tambah Jano sedang mengitari kamarnya seperti sedang berada di galeri lukisan atau semacamnnya.

Jaemi menggambar Jeno banyak sekali, ingat.

Dan objek yang di gambar sedang melihat hasil karyanya.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

"Ternyata aku punya penggemar yang berbakat juga yah." Jeno mengetikkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berkeliling kamar Jaemin.

"KELUAR!"

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika ingin melukis–" Sebuah bantal besar mendarat di kepala Jeno. "Oke oke aku keluar." Dengan senyum geli yang berubah jadi tawa di depan kamar Jaemin.

BRAKK!

Rip pintu.2

Setelah seetengah jam, mungkin lebih Jaemin akhirnya turun dari kamarnya melihat Jeno dan Kakaknya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya lucu saking asyiknya sampai mengabaikan Jaemin yang sudah berdiri di samping Jeno.

"Ayo pergi, jadi tidak?"

"Ah kau sudah seiap? Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu hyung."

"Yasudah, jangan menyusahkan Jeno di sana okay?" Jaehyun mengusap kepala adiknya yang malah cemberut.

"Hyung pikir aku anak kecil." Jaemin menepis tangan Jaehyun dari kepalanya lalu pergi mengitu Jeno keluar rumah. Mendapati Haechan melambaikan tangannya antusias. Jaemin megerutkan kening, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ada di sana?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya ada yang mengajakmu?" Haechan menggembungkan pipinya cemberut, sahabatnya ini akan jadi super judes jika paginya sudah badmood. Haechan hafal itu.

"Jeno yang mengajakku, katanya agar kau tidak esepian di sana nanti." Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima, segitu menyedihkannya kah ia sampai harus di temani Haechan segala. Tapi protesnya langsung tertelan saat melihat Mark senior mereka di kursi pengemudi yang membuat Jaemin langsung paham.

Haechan mana mau mengurusinya, melihatnya berkelahi dengan kucing liar saja bocah itu hanya menonton.

Setelah semua barang dan mereka berempat masuk Jaemin langsung menatap Jeno dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Kenapa ada Haechan dan Mark hyung juga di sini?" Jaemin berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinga Jeno hingga pria itu bergidik geli.

"Aku hanya mengundang beberapa anggota tim, hitung-hitung meramaikan suasana." Suara Jeno yang keluar dengan nada biasa membuat Jaein mencubit pinggang pria itu.

"Awww, sakit."

"Jangan keras-keras nanti mereka dengar." Bibir Jaemin berjarak sangat dekat dari lehernya membuat Jeno menganggkat bola matanya dengan rahang menegang karena nafas hangat bocah itu menyapu lehernya, pria Lee itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menggeram.

Melihat itu, dari kursi depan Mark menyeringai melihat adik setimnya menahan hasrat yang tak sengaja itu, pria Kanada itu hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Jeno. Berbeda dengan Haechan yang menjatuhkan keripik kentagnya saat hampir sampai ke mulut melihat kelakukan sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti akan menggerayangi leher Jeno dengan bibirnya.

"Yak, Yak, Yak. Tidak bisakah kalian menahannya. Masih ada dua makhluk hidup di sini yang masih harus fokus ke jalan raya." Haechan menoleh ke belakang membuat Jaemin melerai dirinya dari Jeno yang sejak tadi terhimpit tubuhnya.

"Memangnya aku sedang apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya kenapa malah tanya."

"Otakmu saja yang sudah terlalu teracuni hal-hal aneh."

"Beraninya kau bilang otakku teracuni, jelas-jelas kelakuanmu itu yang beracun."

"Yak, beraniya kau." Jaemin hampir beranjak menjambak Haechan kalau saja Jeno tidak memeluk pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ke depan.

"Shhhhh diamlah kalian." Maek mengusap kepala Haechan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas agar bocah itu tenang.

"Tapi hyung."

"Kalian bisa bertengkar lagi saat sudah sampai, okay." Itu suara Jeno yang mendorong paksa kepala Jaemin agar bersandar pada bahunya.

Jaemin dan Haechan masih saling melempar tatapan membunuh dari kaca spion, sampai akhirnya Jaemin menguap dan memejamkan matanya lagi merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya membuatnya kembali mengantuk. Jaemin memelukk pinggang Jeno dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Cih, sebenarnya kalian ini sudah pacaran atau belum?" Haechan bertanya setelah cukup lama dari waktu Jaemin terlelap di pangkuan Jeno.

Jeno menggeleng tapi bocah itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Belum, tapi akan." Haechan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri ketua kesiswaan di kursi belakang.

Selama dua jam perjalanan yang Jaemin habiskan dengan tidur di bahu Jeno sampai bocah itu kram akhirnya mereka sampai di resort milik keluarga Jeno. Saat mereka sampai sudah banyak teman-temanya berkumpul di sana. Para panitia inti festival juga anggota tim Basket yang sebagiannya Jaemin kenal, tapi entah kenapa jumlah mereka dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang ia bayangkan. Jaemin mengerutkan kening bingung melihat sebagian besar dari mereka merangkul, menggenggam, bahkan sesekali mengecup tangan pasangannya. Jaemin menarik lengan baju Jeno agar perhatianya teralihkan.

"Kau membuat pesta permintaan maaf atau Couple party?" Melihat Renjun berciuman terang-terangan dengan Lucas di sudut Loby dekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke laut lepas.

Jeno tersenyum manis sampai matanya menghilang ia gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi kebingungan di tambah panik Jaemin yang terlihat Jelas. "Mungkin keduanya." Lalu berlalu ke tengah-tengah kerumunan teman-temanya.

"Yak." Belum sempat Jaemin menyusul si ketua kesiswaan itu Jeno sudah lebih dulu berada di tengah anggota tim basket dan panitia inti sekita tiga puluh orang itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertele-tele kali ini karena aku tahu kalian semua juga pasti lelah, kalian bisa meminta kamar di manapun yang kalian mau nanti pada reseptionis aku hanya menjadwalkan barbeque nanti malam, tidak boleh ada yang telat okay. Yasudah kalian boleh pergi."

Jaemin terkekeh geli, sepertinya tidak di manapun aura kepemimpinan Jeno tidak pernah berkurang apalagi berubah sedikit pun. Semua orang yang berkumpul di Lobby berpencar entah kemana. Jaemin masih tertawa bahkan sampai Jeno sudah di depanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Jeno mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau lucu, sepertinya bahkan sekawanan kucing pun akan menurut apapun yang kau katakan." Jeno ikut tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang semakin mempesona di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo, biar ku antar ke kamar kita."

"Kamar kita?"

 _"Yep, You said this trip is couple party right?"_

"Ta-tapi." Jaemin menggerakkan matanya ke sekeliling mencari bantuan Haechan atau Renjun tapi keduanya tidak terlihat sama sekali, alhasil ia pasrah di tarik Jeno yang juga menarik koper kecilnya ke 'Kamar mereka'.

Saat sampai di kamar mereka Jaemin sepertinya melupakan segala protesnya yang ia layangkan pada Jeno selama mereka menuju ke sini.

"Woaaaah, indah sekali." Jaemin terbelalak dan berbinar menatap hamparan pantai hingga lautan luas yag terbentang sepanjang setengah sisi ruangan ini ada empat kaca besar berukuran tiga meter kurang lebih yang memamerkan semua ini di depan mata Jaemin.

"Kau suka?" Jaemin mengangguk cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang pada Jeno yang bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, apalagi jika bisa ku gambar."

"Ah, soal itu."

"Jangan membahasnya." Jaemin segera berbalik dan menatap Jeno mengacam.

"Tapi..."

"Ku bilang jangan."

"Aku malu." Jeno tersenum melihat Jaein yang tertunduk dengan telinga memerah, ia meraih dagu pria manisnya. Melihat Jaemin yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ia dambakan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya membiarkan Jaemin terpaku merespon perlakuannya, Jeno yakin si manis yang sudah membuatnya gila juga tenang beberapa minggu belakangan ini menahan nafas apalagi saat Jeno menghembuskan nafassnya sengaja di wajah bersemu itu.

Jeno menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir selembut kelopak mawar Jaemin, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi saat bibirnya bergerak mengemut bibir dambaanya itu. Awalnya Jeno hanya ingin memangut lembut bibir Jaemin tapi saat ia mendengar lenguhan si manis juga jari-jari lentik itu seakan membelai bisepnya, Jeno hilang akal. Ia menangkup wajah Jaemin agar tidak menjauh dan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu hingga tubuh mereka menempel, Jeno memainkan Lidahnya di sela bibir Jaemin meminta masuk tapi Jaemin tidak melakukan apapun akhirnya Jeno mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Ahhh." Lidah Jeno berhasil masuk bergerak liar di dalam sana mencari pasangannya untuk di ajak bertemu. Awalnya Jaemin tidak banyak merespon tapi saat langit-langit mulutnya tergelitik lidah Jeno Ia membalas keinginan pria itu dengan lidahnya.

Lelehan saliva entah milik siapa mengalir seperti sungai di dagu Jaemin. Jeno sebenarnya belum puas, tapi dadanya di pukul beberapa kali akhirnya ia melepaskan Jaemin tapi tidak melonggarkan jarak mereka.

Nafas Jaemin memburu, pria manis itu meraup udara di sekitarnya dengan rakus akibat apa yang baru saja Jeno lakukan padanya. Jeno menghapus lelehan saliva di dagu Jaemin dengan ibu jarinya, Sepertinya ciuman saja tidak cukup untuk saat ini, Jeno menciup pipi Jaemin turun ke rahangnya mengecup lembut bagian-bagian itu sampai bibirnya berada tepat di denyut nadi Leher putih jenjang Jaemin.

"Ughhh." Jaemin juga sepertinya hampir hilang akal, Jeno menyentuk tempat-tempat sensitifnya dengan sangat lembut, membuatnya hampir tidak merasakan kakinya juga geli di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jenhhh, kita masih harus bertemu teman-teman." Jaemin ingin menolak tapi ia malah meremas rambut Jeno dan mendongak seakan mengizinkan pria itu melakukan sesukanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan apapun." Bisik Sang dominant yang padalah akalnya sudah seujung kuku, tapi ia masih menahannya karena ia tahu Jaemin bahkan belum menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Setelah memberikan beberapa kecupan terakhir di pangkal leher Jaemin Jeno menjauh. Tapi kembali merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu karena kaki Jaemin kehilangan pijakannya. Jeno membawa mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang dan tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus ku urus."Jaemin hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan Jeno yang langsung berlalu. Ia merasa nyawanya baru saja lepas dari tubuhnya, Jaemin linglung. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya setelah pintu tertutup.

Memandang langis-langit kamar besar ini, ia bahkan masih yakin dirinya dan Jeno hanya sekedar teman atau mungkin tidak lebih dari rekan setim festival. Jaemin membonkgar isi kopernya mencari buku sketsanya mencoba mengusir perasaan bahagia namun menyesakkan di dadanya.

Saat pensilnya sudah tertoreh di kertas putih buku itu, Jaemin melupakan segalanya

...

Dua jam setelahnya Jeno kembali di ikuti pelayan yang membawa troli makanan ke kamar mereka, Jaemin masih duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke laut lepas, tangannya tidak sibuk mencoret sana-sini pada gambarnya yang semakin jelas.

"Hei." Jeno mengusap kepala Jamein karena bocah itu mengabaikanna sejak tadi.

"Hmmm." Fokusnya sama sekali tidak teralih, matanya bolak-balik mendogak ke depan dan buku sketsanya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Jeno masih setia mengusap kepala Jaemin.

"Tidak."

KRRRUUUUUK!

Jaemin mengulum dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri, kenapa suara memalukan itu keluar saat Jeno berjarak dekat sekali sih. Jeno terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Yasudah ku suapi saja, bagaimana." Jaemin hanya mengangguk lemah, tangannya yang memegang pensil masih menggantung di udara.

Jeno menarik kursi kecil dan meraih nasi goreng kimchi dari troli makanan itu. Mengambil sesendok dan mengarahkanya ke mulu jaemin.

"Aaaa." Jaemin membuka mulutnya, mengunyah nasi goreng itu perlahan.

"Hmmm, ini enak." Jeno tersenyum karena itu, ia melirik apa yang Jaemin kerjakan. Gambar jaemin mungkin belum seluruhnya jadi tapi betapa indahnya gambar itu yang hampir sama seperti pemandangan aslinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau foto saja pemandangannya, bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

"Aku tidak suka yang instan, aku lebih suka menggambar sesuatu dan menikmati setiap detilnya di banding memfoto sesuatu dan langsung dapat hasilnya." Jaemin menjawab pertanyaan Jeno tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa itu juga termasuk hal lain?" Jeno bertanya hati-hati karena jika jawabannya iya, kemungkinan langkah-langkahnya mendekati Jaemin tidaklah salah.

"Yaaa mungkin hampir semua." Pria yang duduk di samping Jaemin itu tersenyum sumringah merasa kalau ia tidak salah langkah.

 **Hulla Hulla**

 **maafkan aku akan segala keterlambatan ini, karena otakku rancu plotnya muncul nyampur-nyampur gitu jadinya pusing sendiri.**

 **Agak panjang sih menurutku chapter ini tapi gk tahu deh.**

 **oh iya buat chap terakhir mau ku bikin nc gak?**

 **Soalnya aku kepikiran ada hal-hal nakal setelah ngetik adegan ciumanya?**

 **semoga sukak yah,**

 **Love you all**


	12. Chapter 12

Jaemin memasukan baju-bajunya asal ke dalam tas besar yang akan di bawanya besok. Ayolah ia hanya ingin menikmati akhir pekannya yang sudah tenang beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Pantai?

Jaemin pergi ke taman saja hanya untuk permen kapas atau crepes, mau pergi ke pantai pula. Dan sialnya lagi kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeno.

Jaemin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menatap langit kamarnya yang di penuhi bintang-bintang fosfor.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolakmu?" Dan memejamkan matanya.

...

"YAK NA JAEMIN, PACARMU DATANG TUH." Teriakan Jaehyun Hyung dari lantai bawah mengusik tidurnya.

Dan apa itu, pacar? Sejak kapan ia punya pacar?

Jaemin melanjutkan tidurnya.

BRAKK!

Sepertinya engsel pintu kamar Jaemin harus di ganti lagi berkat hyungnya itu. Jaehyun menarik selimut hingga terjatuh di lantai menyisakan Jaemin yang meringkuk dengan celana pendek bergaris cerah juga baju abu abunya yang tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan perutnya.

"Hei, Jeno bilang kalian akan ke pantai. Cepat bangun dasar pemalas." Jaehyunn memukul bokong Jaemin gemas dengan adik bebalnya ini.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut." Suara erangan Jaemin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Jeno sudah di sini. Hei Jeno katakan Sesu– Kenapa Wajahmu merah begitu?" saat Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya Jaehyun mengerti melihat keadaan adiknya.

Akhirnya Jaehyun menarik kedua tangan adiknya hingga duduk.

"Aaaarrrgggh Hyuuuuuuuung." Jaemin merengek dan menendang-nendang entah apa.

"Kau harus bersiap aku turun dulu. Ku tinggal yah." Tunggu, itu bukan kata-kata untuknya. Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka perlahan kedua mata berbelek itu.

Yang ia lihat bukanlah yang ia harapkan. Jaemin membulatkan matanya seketika di tambah Jeno sedang mengitari kamarnya seperti sedang berada di galeri lukisan atau semacamnnya.

Jaemin menggambar Jeno banyak sekali, ingat.

Dan objek yang di gambar sedang melihat hasil karyanya.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

"Ternyata aku punya penggemar yang berbakat juga yah." Jeno mengetikkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berkeliling kamar Jaemin.

"KELUAR!"

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika ingin melukis–" Sebuah bantal besar mendarat di kepala Jeno. "Oke oke aku keluar." Dengan senyum geli yang berubah jadi tawa di depan kamar Jaemin.

BRAKK!

Rip pintu.2

Setelah setengah jam, mungkin lebih Jaemin akhirnya turun dari kamarnya melihat Jeno dan Kakaknya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya lucu saking asyiknya sampai mengabaikan Jaemin yang sudah berdiri di samping Jeno.

"Ayo pergi, jadi tidak?"

"Ah kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu hyung."

"Yasudah, jangan menyusahkan Jeno di sana okay?" Jaehyun mengusap kepala adiknya yang malah cemberut.

"Hyung pikir aku anak kecil." Jaemin menepis tangan Jaehyun dari kepalanya lalu pergi mengitu Jeno keluar rumah. Mendapati Haechan melambaikan tangannya antusias. Jaemin megerutkan kening, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ada di sana?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya ada yang mengajakmu?" Haechan menggembungkan pipinya cemberut, sahabatnya ini akan jadi super judes jika paginya sudah badmood. Haechan hafal itu.

"Jeno yang mengajakku, katanya agar kau tidak kesepian di sana nanti." Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima, segitu menyedihkannya kah ia sampai harus di temani Haechan segala. Tapi protesnya langsung tertelan saat melihat Mark senior mereka di kursi pengemudi yang membuat Jaemin langsung paham.

Haechan mana mau mengurusinya, melihatnya berkelahi dengan kucing liar saja bocah itu hanya menonton.

Setelah semua barang dan mereka berempat masuk Jaemin langsung menatap Jeno dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Kenapa ada Haechan dan Mark hyung juga di sini?" Jaemin berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinga Jeno hingga pria itu bergidik geli.

"Aku hanya mengundang beberapa anggota tim, hitung-hitung meramaikan suasana." Suara Jeno yang keluar dengan nada biasa membuat Jaemin mencubit pinggang pria itu.

"Awww, sakit."

"Jangan keras-keras nanti mereka dengar." Bibir Jaemin berjarak sangat dekat dari lehernya membuat Jeno mengangkat bola matanya dengan rahang menegang karena nafas hangat bocah itu menyapu lehernya, pria Lee itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menggeram.

Melihat itu, dari kursi depan Mark menyeringai melihat adik setimnya menahan hasrat yang tak sengaja itu, pria Kanada itu hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Jeno. Berbeda dengan Haechan yang menjatuhkan keripik kentagnya saat hampir sampai ke mulut melihat kelakukan sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti akan menggerayangi leher Jeno dengan bibirnya.

"Yak, Yak, Yak. Tidak bisakah kalian menahannya. Masih ada dua makhluk hidup di sini yang masih harus fokus ke jalan raya." Haechan menoleh ke belakang membuat Jaemin melerai dirinya dari Jeno yang sejak tadi terhimpit tubuhnya.

"Memangnya aku sedang apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya kenapa malah tanya."

"Otakmu saja yang sudah terlalu teracuni hal-hal aneh."

"Beraninya kau bilang otakku teracuni, jelas-jelas kelakuanmu itu yang beracun."

"Yak, beraniya kau." Jaemin hampir beranjak menjambak Haechan kalau saja Jeno tidak memeluk pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ke depan.

"Shhhhh diamlah kalian." Mark mengusap kepala Haechan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas agar bocah itu tenang.

"Tapi hyung."

"Kalian bisa bertengkar lagi saat sudah sampai, okay." Itu suara Jeno yang mendorong paksa kepala Jaemin agar bersandar pada bahunya.

Jaemin dan Haechan masih saling melempar tatapan membunuh dari kaca spion, sampai akhirnya Jaemin menguap dan memejamkan matanya lagi merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya membuatnya kembali mengantuk. Jaemin memelukk pinggang Jeno dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Cih, sebenarnya kalian ini sudah pacaran atau belum?" Haechan bertanya setelah cukup lama dari waktu Jaemin terlelap di pangkuan Jeno.

Jeno menggeleng tapi bocah itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Belum, tapi akan." Haechan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri ketua kesiswaan di kursi belakang.

Selama dua jam perjalanan yang Jaemin habiskan dengan tidur di bahu Jeno sampai bocah itu kram akhirnya mereka sampai di resort milik keluarga Jeno. Saat mereka sampai sudah banyak teman-temanya berkumpul di sana. Para panitia inti festival juga anggota tim Basket yang sebagiannya Jaemin kenal, tapi entah kenapa jumlah mereka dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang ia bayangkan. Jaemin mengerutkan kening bingung melihat sebagian besar dari mereka merangkul, menggenggam, bahkan sesekali mengecup tangan pasangannya. Jaemin menarik lengan baju Jeno agar perhatianya teralihkan.

"Kau membuat pesta permintaan maaf atau Couple party?" Melihat Renjun berciuman terang-terangan dengan Lucas di sudut Loby dekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke laut lepas.

Jeno tersenyum manis sampai matanya menghilang ia gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi kebingungan di tambah panik Jaemin yang terlihat Jelas. "Mungkin keduanya." Lalu berlalu ke tengah-tengah kerumunan teman-temanya.

"Yak." Belum sempat Jaemin menyusul si ketua kesiswaan itu Jeno sudah lebih dulu berada di tengah anggota tim basket dan panitia inti sekita tiga puluh orang itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertele-tele kali ini karena aku tahu kalian semua juga pasti lelah, kalian bisa meminta kamar di manapun yang kalian mau nanti pada reseptionis aku hanya menjadwalkan barbeque nanti malam, tidak boleh ada yang telat okay. Yasudah kalian boleh pergi."

Jaemin terkekeh geli, sepertinya tidak di manapun aura kepemimpinan Jeno tidak pernah berkurang apalagi berubah sedikit pun. Semua orang yang berkumpul di Lobby berpencar entah kemana. Jaemin masih tertawa bahkan sampai Jeno sudah di depanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Jeno mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau lucu, sepertinya bahkan sekawanan kucing pun akan menurut apapun yang kau katakan." Jeno ikut tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang semakin mempesona di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo, biar ku antar ke kamar kita."

"Kamar kita?"

 _"Yep, You said this trip is couple party right?"_

"Ta-tapi." Jaemin menggerakkan matanya ke sekeliling mencari bantuan Haechan atau Renjun tapi keduanya tidak terlihat sama sekali, alhasil ia pasrah di tarik Jeno yang juga menarik koper kecilnya ke 'Kamar mereka'.

Saat sampai di kamar mereka Jaemin sepertinya melupakan segala protesnya yang ia layangkan pada Jeno selama mereka menuju ke sini.

"Woaaaah, indah sekali." Jaemin terbelalak dan berbinar menatap hamparan pantai hingga lautan luas yag terbentang sepanjang setengah sisi ruangan ini ada empat kaca besar berukuran tiga meter kurang lebih yang memamerkan semua ini di depan mata Jaemin.

"Kau suka?" Jaemin mengangguk cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang pada Jeno yang bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, apalagi jika bisa ku gambar."

"Ah, soal itu."

"Jangan membahasnya." Jaemin segera berbalik dan menatap Jeno mengacam.

"Tapi..."

"Ku bilang jangan."

"Aku malu." Jeno tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang tertunduk dengan telinga memerah, ia meraih dagu pria manisnya. Melihat Jaemin yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ia dambakan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya membiarkan Jaemin terpaku merespon perlakuannya, Jeno yakin si manis yang sudah membuatnya gila juga tenang beberapa minggu belakangan ini menahan nafas apalagi saat Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya sengaja di wajah bersemu itu.

Jeno menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir selembut kelopak mawar Jaemin, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi saat bibirnya bergerak mengemut bibir dambaanya itu. Awalnya Jeno hanya ingin memangut lembut bibir Jaemin tapi saat ia mendengar lenguhan si manis juga jari-jari lentik itu seakan membelai bisepnya, Jeno hilang akal. Ia menangkup wajah Jaemin agar tidak menjauh dan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu hingga tubuh mereka menempel, Jeno memainkan Lidahnya di sela bibir Jaemin meminta masuk tapi Jaemin tidak melakukan apapun akhirnya Jeno mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Ahhh." Lidah Jeno berhasil masuk bergerak liar di dalam sana mencari pasangannya untuk di ajak bertemu. Awalnya Jaemin tidak banyak merespon tapi saat langit-langit mulutnya tergelitik lidah Jeno Ia membalas keinginan pria itu dengan lidahnya.

Lelehan saliva entah milik siapa mengalir seperti sungai di dagu Jaemin. Jeno sebenarnya belum puas, tapi dadanya di pukul beberapa kali akhirnya ia melepaskan Jaemin tapi tidak melonggarkan jarak mereka.

Nafas Jaemin memburu, pria manis itu meraup udara di sekitarnya dengan rakus akibat apa yang baru saja Jeno lakukan padanya. Jeno menghapus lelehan saliva di dagu Jaemin dengan ibu jarinya, Sepertinya ciuman saja tidak cukup untuk saat ini, Jeno menciup pipi Jaemin turun ke rahangnya mengecup lembut bagian-bagian itu sampai bibirnya berada tepat di denyut nadi Leher putih jenjang Jaemin.

"Ughhh." Jaemin juga sepertinya hampir hilang akal, Jeno menyentuh tempat-tempat sensitifnya dengan sangat lembut, membuatnya hampir tidak merasakan kakinya juga geli di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jenhhh, kita masih harus bertemu teman-teman." Jaemin ingin menolak tapi ia malah meremas rambut Jeno dan mendongak seakan mengizinkan pria itu melakukan sesukanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan apapun." Bisik Sang dominant yang padalah akalnya sudah seujung kuku, tapi ia masih menahannya karena ia tahu Jaemin bahkan belum menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Setelah memberikan beberapa kecupan terakhir di pangkal leher Jaemin Jeno menjauh. Tapi kembali merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu karena kaki Jaemin kehilangan pijakannya. Jeno membawa mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang dan tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus ku urus."Jaemin hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan Jeno yang langsung berlalu. Ia merasa nyawanya baru saja lepas dari tubuhnya, Jaemin linglung. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya setelah pintu tertutup.

Memandang langis-langit kamar besar ini, ia bahkan masih yakin dirinya dan Jeno hanya sekedar teman atau mungkin tidak lebih dari rekan setim festival. Jaemin membongkar isi kopernya mencari buku sketsanya mencoba mengusir perasaan bahagia namun menyesakkan di dadanya.

Saat pensilnya sudah tertoreh di kertas putih buku itu, Jaemin melupakan segalanya

...

Dua jam setelahnya Jeno kembali di ikuti pelayan yang membawa troli makanan ke kamar mereka, Jaemin masih duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke laut lepas, tangannya sibuk mencoret sana-sini pada gambarnya yang semakin jelas.

"Hei." Jeno mengusap kepala Jamein karena bocah itu mengabaikanna sejak tadi.

"Hmmm." Fokusnya sama sekali tidak teralih, matanya bolak-balik mendogak ke depan dan buku sketsanya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Jeno masih setia mengusap kepala Jaemin.

"Tidak."

KRRRUUUUUK!

Jaemin mengulum dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri, kenapa suara memalukan itu keluar saat Jeno berjarak dekat sekali sih. Jeno terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Yasudah ku suapi saja, bagaimana?" Jaemin hanya mengangguk lemah, tangannya yang memegang pensil masih menggantung di udara.

Jeno menarik kursi kecil dan meraih nasi goreng kimchi dari troli makanan itu. Mengambil sesendok dan mengarahkanya ke mulu Jaemin.

"Aaaa." Jaemin membuka mulutnya, mengunyah nasi goreng itu perlahan.

"Hmmm, ini enak." Jeno tersenyum karena itu, ia melirik apa yang Jaemin kerjakan. Gambar Jaemin mungkin belum seluruhnya jadi tapi betapa indahnya gambar itu yang hampir sama seperti pemandangan aslinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau foto saja pemandangannya, bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

"Aku tidak suka yang instan, aku lebih suka menggambar sesuatu dan menikmati setiap detilnya di banding memfoto sesuatu dan langsung dapat hasilnya." Jaemin menjawab pertanyaan Jeno tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa itu juga termasuk hal lain?" Jeno bertanya hati-hati karena jika jawabannya iya, kemungkinan langkah-langkahnya mendekati Jaemin tidaklah salah.

"Yaaa mungkin hampir semua." Pria yang duduk di samping Jaemin itu tersenyum sumringah merasa kalau ia tidak salah langkah.

 **Hulla Hulla**

 **maafkan aku akan segala keterlambatan ini, karena otakku rancu plotnya muncul nyampur-nyampur gitu jadinya pusing sendiri.**

 **Agak panjang sih menurutku chapter ini tapi gk tahu deh.**

 **oh iya buat chap terakhir mau ku bikin nc gak?**

 **Soalnya aku kepikiran ada hal-hal nakal setelah ngetik adegan ciumanya?**

 **semoga sukak yah,**

 **Lovr you all**


	13. 13

?Underage please stop right here?

any risk, tanggung sendiri ya

Dua jam setelahnya Jeno kembali dengan di ikuti pelayan yang membawa troli makanan ke kamar mereka, Jaemin masih duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke laut lepas, tangannya tidak berhenti mencoret sana-sini pada gambarnya yang semakin jelas.

"Hei." Jeno mengusap kepala Jamein karena bocah itu mengabaikanna sejak tadi.

"Hmm." Fokusnya sama sekali tidak teralih, matanya bolak-balik mendogak ke depan dan buku sketsanya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Jeno masih setia mengusap kepala Jaemin.

"Tidak."

KRRRUUUUUK!

Jaemin mengulum dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri, kenapa suara memalukan itu keluar saat Jeno berjarak dekat sekali sih. Jeno terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Yasudah ku suapi saja, bagaimana?" Jaemin hanya mengangguk lemah, tangannya yang memegang pensil masih menggantung di udara.

Jeno menarik kursi kecil dan meraih nasi goreng kimchi dari troli makanan itu. Mengambil sesendok dan mengarahkanya ke mulu jaemin.

"Aaaa." Jaemin membuka mulutnya, mengunyah nasi goreng itu perlahan.

"Hmmm, ini enak." Jeno tersenyum karena itu, ia melirik apa yang Jaemin kerjakan. Gambar jaemin mungkin belum seluruhnya jadi tapi betapa indahnya gambar itu yang hampir sama seperti pemandangan aslinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau foto saja pemandangannya, bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

"Aku tidak suka yang instan, aku lebih suka menggambar sesuatu dan menikmati setiap detilnya di banding memfoto sesuatu dan langsung dapat hasilnya." Jaemin menjawab pertanyaan Jeno tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa itu juga termasuk hal lain?" Jeno bertanya hati-hati karena jika jawabannya iya, kemungkinan langkah-langkahnya mendekati Jaemin tidaklah salah.

"Yaaa mungkin hampir semua." Pria yang duduk di samping Jaemin itu tersenyum sumringah merasa kalau ia tidak salah langkah.

...

Setelah satu jam Jeno menyuapi seorang bayi besar dan mereka menghabiskan semua makanan di troli itu sampai matahari terbenam. Jaemin menguap lebar saat duduk di sofa yang sama menatap matahari tenggelam di depannya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur." Jeno keluar dari kamar mandi menghentikan Jaemin yang hampir meraih kasur.

"Aku mengantuk." Jaemin mengucek mata kirinya yang sudah berat.

"Acara Barbequenya akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

"Tapi ku mengantuk." Jaemin merengek dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi pagi saat ia bangun.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidur sampai acaranya selesai." Jeno menarik lengan Jaemin dan membawa bocah itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Lokasi pestanya tidak terlalu jauh dari tepi pantai, tempat itu penuh dengan anak-anak seusianya dengan berbagai perilaku, dari yang menurutnya normal. Sampai yang menjijikan.

Entah kenapa ia baru tahu jika Jeno nyaman-nyaman saja dengan kelakukan sebagian besar temannya. Ia bahkan melihat seorang gadis entah siapa itu hampir menjerit saat duduk di pangkuan seorang lelaki yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Selama acara berlangsung juga Jeno tak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangannya atau memeluk pinggangnya. Membuat Jaemin sedikit risih. Jadi image Jeno di dalam dan di luar sekolah ternyata banyak berbeda.

Jaemin melihat Jeno melirik teman-teman setimnya seperti memberi kode sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti, karena Guanlin dan tiga orang lainnya mengangguk.

"Ayo."

"Kemana?" Jeno tidak menjawab ia hanya menarik tangan Jaemin menjauh dari keramaian, terus mendekat ke pinggir pantai. Jaemin masih diam, bingung apa yang di rencanakan bocah itu.

Sampai pada jarak yang cukup jauh dan penerangan mereka hanya di berikan oleh taburan bintang Jeno berhenti, membuat Jaemin juga ikut berhenti. Jeno meraih bahu Jaemin sampai mereka berhadapan, pria itu tersenyum teduh.

"Ada apa?"

"Jaemin-ah."

"I-iya." Ekspresi Jeno saat ini membuatnya gugup, mata tajam itu mengarah langsung padanya.

"Mungkin aku terdengar tidak sabaran karena menanyakan ini, tapi tentang pernyataanku kemarin apakah kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya... Aku menyukaimu Na Jaemin maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jaemin mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar itu lagi dari Jeno.

Di satu sisi ia jujur masih bingung harus menerima ketua kesiswan itu atau tidak, tapi sassy sidenya memberontak untuk bilang iya. Apalagi di tambah ciuman mereka tadi sore yang tidak bisa di bilang selembut ciuman perkenalan. Jaemin menghembuska nafasnya, ya iya tahu jawabannya.

"I-iya, aku juga menyukaimu."

"Sebagai?" Jeno bertanya tidak sabaran mendengar kalimat menggantung itu.

"Lee Jeno."

"Bukan bukan itu."

"Aku menyukaimu karena itu kau, memangnya apa lagi." Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia gemas sendiri karena Jaemin tidak memberikan jawaban yang cukup jelas padanya.

Namun saat Jeno menghadap ke arah pantai lepas, menggaruk kepalanya dan wajah kusut. Jaemin meraih wajah menawan itu, menangkupnya lalu mengecup bibir Jeno singkat. "Aku menyukai Lee Jeno sebagai kekasihku."

Jaemin tersenyum manis antara bahagia dan geli melihat Jeno sampai segusar itu menunggu jawabannya. Jeno diam mematung karena apa yang baru saja Jaemin ucapkan dan ciuman itu.

Akhirnya senyum bocah Lee itu mengembang, iatidak akan menyia-nyakan lagi kesempatannya. Jeno meraih tubuh ramping Jaemin dan merengkuh pinggangnya, memberika _Butterfly Kiss_ pada bibir manis itu sebelum menyesapnya dalam.

Lalu suara nyaring kebang api menggema di sekeliling mereka, Jaemin membuka matanya dan melihat hal indah itu terjadi. Ia mendorong Jeno dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Letusan-letusan kembang api itu mengukir sesuatu di langit, Jaemin hampir menangis saat melihat tulisan apa yang muncul di atas kepalanya

I Love You

Mata indah Jaemin berbinar semakin terang karena pantulan kembang api yang di lihatnya, ia melirik Jeno yang masih tersenyum menatapnya.

"I Love You too." Kemudian Jeno kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, menyesap kelopak mawar manisnya seakan itu hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Jeno berniat melepaska ciumannya segera, tapi saat Jaemin mengusap dadanya yang terkesan seperti membelainya secara sensual. Jeno kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukanya sekali hentakan membuat Jaemin memeluk lehernya seperti koala memeluk dahan pohon. Pria manis itu terbelalak karena apa yang Jeno lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menatap Jeno panik, tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut mendongak melihat itu lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat yang bisa memenuhi keinginan otak dan hasratnya.

Jeno membaringkan Jaemin perlahan di kasur mereka, menatap wajah menawan di bawahnya itu. Degup jantung Jaemin berbunyi keras, ia tahu kemana dan apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu padanya setelah ini.

"Jaemin-ah..."

"Lakukan saja, a-aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya." Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Jeno, ia malu sendiri dengan apa yang baru ia katakan.

Jeno menunduk mencium pipi Jaemin dan mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang pria manis itu dengan bibirnya. Wangi tubuh Jaemin yang manis dan lembut membuat Jeno betah mengendus leher jenjang itu. Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya, seperti membiarkan Jeno melakukan sesukanya di sana.

Jeno menggigit dan menghisap kuat gigitannya di dekat denyut nadi Jaemin.

"Aahh...Jenhh" Jeno mengangkat tinggi sweter Jaemin hingga memperlihatnya nipplennya tangan besar itu m mimilin dan eraba dada Jaemin hingga ia melenguh.

Mulut Jeno masih sibuk memberikannya tanda di leher sampai bahu Jaemin yang terbuka. Ketika mendengar deshan Jaemin untuk yang ke sekian kali Jeno mengangkat kepalanya sejajar dengan wajah Jaemin dan mencium bibir manis itu.

Jeno mencium bibir Jaemin dengan cukup kasar, menghisapnya dan kemudian mendorong bibir Jaemin untuk terbuka, Jeno seudah berniat untuk mengigit bibir pria itu lagi tapi Jaemin membuka mulutnya lebih dulu mengizinkan lidah Jeno masuk dan menjelajah di sana. Tanpa sadar tangan Jaemin terangkat menahan kepala Jeno dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Selama bibirnya sibuk, Jeno mengarahkan tangannya ke selatan tubuh Jaemin.

"Eunghh." Desahnya saat Jeno meremas penis Jaemin yang masih tertutup celana. Dengan tergesa Jeno menarik zipper celana Jaemin menurunkannya hingga sebatas paha. Tangannya kini masuk ke dalam celana dalam Jaemin dan meremas penis si manis yang masih sibuk dengan ciumnya.

Jaemin melenguh, memukul dada Jeno beberapa kali sampai pangutan mereka terlepas, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau curanghh." Jaemin mengusap lelehan salivanya dengan punggung tangan menatap Jeno yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Jaemin membuka kancing kemeja pria itu dengan tergesa lalu membelai dada hingga perut Jeno seperti mengelitikinya. Jeno menggeram karena itu, ia melepaskan kemejanya dan menarik sweter Jaemin hingga ikut terlepas melewati kepala, sekarang mereka setengah telanjang. Jeno kembali mencium bibir yang sudah bengkak itu lagi di saat jari-jari lentik Jaemin mencoba membuka celananya.

Jeno memandangi tubuh polos setengah telanjang Jamein dari atas, bagaimana semua lekuk tubuh pria manis itu sangat indah sampai membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengencang seketika. Jeno turun dari ranjang melepaskan celananya seluruhnya, mencium Jaemin dari samping juga bekas gigitannya di _Adams apple_ Jaemin.

Tak jauh beda dengan Jeno, mata Jaemin membola saat melihat aset seorang Lee Jeno yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya saat Jeno kembali merangkak di atasnya, pria itu mensejajarkan wajahnya pada milik Jaemin, lalu mengulumnya agar berdiri sepenuhnya.

"Aahhh... Eunghhh." Penisnya terasa hangat di dalam rongga mulut Jeno yang mengulumnya seperti mengemut cuppacup. Ia merepas bantal yang ditidurinya.

Jeno terus mengulum si kecil Jaemin sapai ia merasakan penis itu menegang

"A-aahhh" Dan akhirnya memuntahkan isinya di mulut Jeno cukup banyak sampai beberapa mengalir di jari-jarinya. Jeno menjilati cairan putih itu tanpa merasa jijik sama-sekali. Tubuh Jaemin bergetar karena pelepasan pertamanya.

"Kau mau coba?"

Jaemin menggeleng, rasanya pasti sangat aneh dia pikir. Tapi Jeno mengabaikannya ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jamein dan memberikan sisa sperma yang ada di mulutnya.

Jaemin mendorong Jeno agar berhenti menciumnya.

"Ewh, tidak enak." Jeno mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu akau akan memberikanmu sesuati yang enak." Jeno mengulum jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Jaemin.

"Aaahhh." Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya merasakan benda asing masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Jeno menggerakan jarinya perlahan hingga cepat dan acak di dalam sana. Lalu memasukkan satu lagi jarinya sebelum ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri lalu mengarahkan benda panjang beurat itu tepat di lubang Jaemin.

Jaemin menahan Jeno sebelum memasukinya.

"Pelan-pelan." Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaemin dan berbisik.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya..."

"AAAAKkkhh ...hmphhh."

"Sepelan mungkin."Jeno mendorong pinggulnya agar kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam di lubang basah Jaemin.

"Sa-kit." Jaemin mengigit bibirnya merasakan perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Jeno masih memperhatikannya sampai ia mleihat nafas Jaemin yang sudah cukup teratur. Lalu ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, Jeno ingin dirinya juga Jaemin merasakan kesan luar biasa untuk sex pertama mereka ini.

"Aahhh...Eunghhh" Jaemin meraba hampir menckaar punggung Jeno merasakan nikmat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Jeno yang sepertinya kecanduang dengan leher Jaemin terus mencari tempat kosong untuk membuat karya barunya.

Lubang Jaemin mengetat dan itu membuatnya mengerang rendah karena merasakan pelepasannya sebentar lagi "Errughhh..."

"A-aku...aku akanhh." Jeno mempercepat gerakannya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di titik tertinggi. Jaemin merasakan pandangannya memutih dan lubangnya seakan penuh oleh cairan kental yang Jeno keluarkan. Jangan lupa perut dan sprei di sisi tubuhnya yang di aliri spermanya sendiri.

Jeno mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam sana, dan berbaring di samping Jaemin. Memeluk pria manis itu yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jeno mengecup pelipis Jamein yang berkeringat lalu merengkunya dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut sebelum ia menyusul Jaemin ke alam mimpi. 

**Akhirnya selesai uyeaaaaaaah**

 **Aku mau curhat dulu perjalanan satu chapter ini tuh.**  
 **Dari yang awalnya kau nulis di kosan, pindah ke kelas, terus aku bawa ke perpus dan selama di perpus yang sialnya rame parah siang tadi tuh sampe harus nengok ke belakang tiap kali ngetik karna taku ke pergok, aku bawa ke kantin, dan akhirnya balik lagi di kosan**

 **Fiuhhh, lega deeh, sekalipun kayaknya gak terlalu memuaskan tapi harap maklum aku juga baru bikin nc part gini tuh.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya gaes, love you all**


	14. 14

**berminggu-minggu kemudian...**

"Jaemin-ah" Jeno muncul di pintu kelas Jaemin yang tak berpenghuni, menyisaka sesosok mungil yang masih duduk di kursi terakhir ketiga dari depan dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan sekolah mereka.

Namja mungil itu masih disibukkan buku dan pensilnya, entah menggambar apa.

Jeno yang melihat tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile andalannya, mungkin jika siapapun yang melihatnya akan menjerit atau luluh dalam sekejap.

Tapi tidak, Jaemin tetap megabaikannya. Tetap sibuk dengan buku sketsanya.

"Sedang apa?" Si manis itu masih terus menorehkan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan pensilnya.  
Jeno menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Jamin. "Kau tidak ingin pulang apa?"

Masih di abaikan.

"Nana-yaa."

"..."

"Jaeminnie."

"..."

Jeno merengut ia paling tidak suka di abaikan. Terutama oleh Jaemin, pria manis itu akan mengabaikan semua hal jika sudah sangat fokus dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Dan yang paling sering di abaikan adalah Jeno.

Chu~

Jeno mengecup pipi Jaemin sekali. Si manis masih tidak bergeming sama sekali. Apa mungkin kekasihnya itu menganggapnya tidak ada. Huh.

Cup cup cup cup cup

"Hentikan Jeno-ya." Akhirnya Jaemin bersuara juga.

"Ayo pulang Jaemin-ah~~." Jeno merengek, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah di lihat siapapun kecuali Jaemin, sayangnya Jaemim tidak mempan akan hal itu.

Sebenarnya Jeno bisa saja merebut alat gambar yang sekarang ada di tangan kekasihnya tapi dengan memikirkan berminggu-mingu di diamkan oleh makhluk imut kesayangannya itu akan lebih membuatnya frustasi dari hal apapun.

Alhasil Jeno hanya bisa menunggu dengan memosisikan diri melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang ramping Jaemin, menopang dagunya pada bahu sempit pria imut itu memasang tampang seperti kucing kehujanan agar ia bisa pulang dengan segera.

"Ayolah Jaeminnie. Ayo kita pulang aku lelah sekali seharian ini harus berlatih basket dan memantau para anggota baru yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu. Lalu aku kena omel Oh Saem karena terlambat padahal aku kan sudah buru-buru mengganti pakaianku sehabis istirahat tadi tapi Oh Saem tidak menerima alasanku." Jangan berpikirang jika Jeno adalah si pengeluh yang terkesan manja. Tapi yang harus kalian ketahui Jeno hanya akan mengeluhkan semuanya pada Jaemin.

Berhasil.

Jaemin menghaentikan pekerjaanya, ia menaruh peralataanya di meja dan menoleh pada Jeno.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat karena Jeno masih menopang dagunya di bahu Jaemin. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Mianhe Jeno-ya. Aku tidak tahu harimu seberat ini." Jaemin mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang mirip sekali dengan Donghae saem itu.

Jeno tersenyum

Chu~

Sepertinya kali ini Jaemin termasuk yang luluh akan perlakuan Jeno. "Energiku sudah terisi sangat penuh kembali hanya karenamu Nana-ya."

Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Pantas saja semua orang menerorku sampai pusing. Apa kau melakukan hal seperti ini juga pada semua orang." Jaemin mencubit kedua pipi Jeno yang otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi tangan si pelaku di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku bersumpah...aw...Jaemin-ah sakit...Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kecuali padamu."

"Awas saja aku menangkapmu melakukannya." Cubitan itu menjadi usapan lembut, dan Jeno sampai menutup matanya menikmati apa yang Jaemin lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan yang ku gambar?"

"Apa, Apa yang kau gambar?" Yang Jeno sangka adalah Jaemin sedang menggambar seri komik miliknya atau membuat fanart atau sebagainya.

Tapi tidak

Lukisan yang tersaji di buku sketsa A4 milik kekasihnya adalah gambarnya. Gambar seorang Lee Jeno yang tengah melakukan _slam_ _dunk_ , seperti biasa apapun yang di gambar Jaeminnya tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Tanpa sempat Jaemin menjelaskan gambarnya ia sudah di hujani oleh ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya. Melupakan bahwa mereka masih di sekolah

Dan melupakan bahwa hari mulai gelap 

FIN 

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin sketsa dan sabar nungguin aku up di antara ke mentokan yang ada.

Maaf work ini rancu banget dan gak jelas dari mana kemananya.

Very big thanks for you all

As always, Love you guys ?


End file.
